Roads Untraveled
by Kick-69
Summary: Daryl Dixon y Beth Greene se conocieron una noche donde el alcohol corría por sus sangres. Y desde allí, no se separaron nunca más. Hasta la noche de graduación, dónde él la dejó en un estacionamiento entre lágrimas y búhos. Pero el destino, tan cruel cómo es, los vuelve a reencontrar en un mundo dónde los muertes vivientes reinan. BETHYL.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Roads Untraveled**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan como THE WALKING DEAD pertenece a RICK KIRKMAN Y AMC. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia.**

**Capítulo uno: Deambulantes (editado)**

"**Ámame con los días que tengas. Ama por mí."**

**Lucas Ponce, "La última página".**

Beth se miró al espejo de pie. Su vestido de graduación le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y era rojo, lleno de flores, grajeado. Su cabello estaba recogido en un simple peinado dejando algunos bucles sueltos enmarcando su rostro de niña grande. Llevaba puestas las reliquias familiares, una lágrima de oro colgaba de su cuello y dos pendientes idénticos al collar.

Unos golpes suaves sonaron en su habitación. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con su madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sonreía y llevaba puesto el gorro de graduación de su niña. Beth le sonrió y su madre entró en la habitación, caminó hacia ella, extendió sus brazos y los apoyó en los hombros de su pequeña. La contempló por unos segundos, orgullosa y apoyó su cabeza en la de Beth mientras frotaba sus hombros, tratando de darle valor.

—¿Lista para una nueva aventura? —le preguntó dulcemente.

—Claro que sí, mamá.

—Jimmy estará aquí en cualquier momento. Dime, ¿los zapatos te incomodan?

—Sólo un poco —respondió Beth mirando hacia sus pies.

Anette le regaló una mirada apreciadora y le levantó los pulgares, en señal de que su niña estaba verdaderamente bella. Beth le sonrió una vez más antes de dirigirse hacia su cómoda, donde estaba el ramillete que Jimmy había traído la tarde anterior. Eran rosas de color salmón, todas amarradas con cinta y alguna selva madre como detalle final. Reposaban en una caja de plástico transparente, esperándola. Esas flores, clamaban por Beth.

—Ven, papá está en la sala —le avisó su madre y ambas salieron de la habitación, para cruzar el vestíbulo rumbo a las escaleras. Beth se tambaleó un poco en sus tacones pero luego se estabilizó y pudo ponerse a la par de su madre para seguirla. La casa estaba iluminada tenuemente, como todas las noches. Los grillos se escuchaban fuera y algunos sapos croar. Se encaminaron hacia la sala, recordando tantas aventuras albergadas entre esas cuatro paredes.

Su padre la esperaba al lado de la chimenea. Le sonreía y ella también a él, hasta que se detuvo a mirar la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.

—Apresurémonos… o Jimmy tendrá que esperar más de lo debido.

Beth avanzó hacia él y le extendió la cajilla transparente. Hershel tomó con cuidado el ramillete y lo abrochó en la delicada muñeca de su hija. Mientras, le pareció que, a la luz de las lámparas, ella se veía extraordinaria. Entonces levantó una mano y la posó en la mejilla de su hija menor. Esta sonrió y se hundió en ese aroma tan familiar.

—No puedo creer que ayer apenas andabas en pañales por estos pasillos.

—Oh papá, ¡eso pasó hace mil años! — exclamó riendo y regalándole una dulce sonrisa a su padre.

De repente se escuchó el ruido del motor de una camioneta. Los faroles iluminaron las ventanas y Anette corrió a observar por la ventana.

—Son Maggie y Shawn. Se habían ido al pueblo a comprar la cena- informó cálidamente.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con fuerza y sus risas invadieron el salón. Los pasos torpes de Shawn chocaban en el suelo de madera contrastando con los pasos suaves de Maggie.

—¡Pizza! —gritó entusiasmada entrando a la sala y al ver a su hermana abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida. —¡Oh por dios, estás irreconocible!

—¿Quién está irreconocible? —se oyó la voz de Shawn mientras se colocaba al lado de Maggie. —Oye, ¿tú piensas salir así? —acusó con un dedo como buen hermano mayor que era. Beth rió ligeramente.

Luego se escuchó otro motor y todos supieron que ese era sí Jimmy. Beth tragó con fuerza esa espesa saliva relacionada a la ansiedad y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes en su vestido.

—Castraré a ese tipo si te toca un solo pelo —murmuró entre dientes Shawn mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta.

—Escucha Bethy, no tomen alcohol… Y no intenten hacer nada loco. Recuerden que son unos niños —aconsejó Anette mientras besaba a su niña.

—Deja en paz a la niña, Anne. Ella sabe cuidarse sola. —El padre le guiñó un ojo cómplice a su hija y los acompañó hacia la puerta de la casa.

Beth se dirigió hacia la puerta acompañada por toda su familia, que la despidió con abrazos fuertes y reconfortantes. Cuando salió fuera, el calor de verano la recibió.

Jimmy se bajó de la camioneta apenas la vio salir, la notaba un poco nerviosa. Mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la casa, Beth lo miró y se dijo que se veía tierno en aquel esmoquin, seguramente heredado por su hermano.

El muchacho, al verla de cerca por primera vez, abrió un poco los ojos y luego se acercó a ellos. Beth sonrió sin quererlo.

—¿Te gusto? — preguntó Beth en un hilo de voz.

—Estás hermosa, la verdad —respondió él, convencido y sonriéndole.

Shawn comenzó a aclararse la garganta y le prometió al muchacho que lo mataría si le hacía cualquier cosa a su hermana pequeña. Jimmy no le prestó atención y le extendió el brazo a Beth y ella lo aceptó con gusto. Ambos caminaron por el camino de tierra hasta la vieja camioneta. La luna iluminaba el bosque de una manera espectral, pero hermosa, sin duda.

Jimmy se adelantó unos pasos y le abrió la puerta de la camioneta con una reverencia graciosa. Beth sonrió y se subió al vehículo con cuidado, procurando no ensuciar el vestido y esperó pacientemente a Jimmy a que subiera por el otro lado.

—¡Los cinturones! —se escuchó gritar a Anette.

—¡Mamá! —chillaron a su vez Shawn y Maggie.

Jimmy se sentó a su lado y se abrochó el cinturón con cuidado. Luego apoyó las manos en el volante y clavó su mirada en Beth.

Sus ojos eran azules. Un azul que calmaba a Beth. Un azul que ayudaba a Beth cuando más lo necesitaba. Un azul que había acompañado a Beth desde pequeña.

Pero, sin duda, no era el azul que ella amaba. Ella amaba aquel par de ojos azules tormentosos, con historia detrás de ellos, con rayos y centellas, con pecados y resignaciones, con lujuria y cariño.

Ella amaba aquel azul que la miraba por las noches, en las habitaciones prestadas, en penumbras, dignas de dos amantes en peligro. Ella amaba aquel azul que decía todo lo que su dueño no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Jimmy. —Nuestro último baile, ¿puedes creerlo? —preguntó entusiasmado, produciéndole ternura a la rubia.

Ella le sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y encendió la radio.

—Puedo creerlo, Jimmy.

…

El papel crepé cubría las vigas del gimnasio. Lluvia plateada adornaba la entrada y estrellas colgaban por todos lados. Beth tuvo que caminar de costado para poder atravesarlas. Al avanzar hacia la pista, lo primero que se escuchaba era la música tenue y, más adelante, las risas y charlas de los demás estudiantes.

Iba de la mano de Jimmy. Algunas chicas se voltearon a verla y fruncieron sus ceños. La habían visto anteriormente con otro chico. Con otro hombre.

—¡Hola Beth! Te ves increíble —Sarah se acercó a ella con su espumante vestido color plateado. —Hola Jimmy, qué sorpresa verte por aquí —dijo sinceramente.

Sarah Jones era conocida por ser una de las mayores cotillas del curso de Beth, y también por sufrir un eterno encaprichamiento con Jimmy. A causa de esto último, Beth se había ganado el odio de la muchacha, ya que todos sabían que el muchacho amaba a Beth. Pero ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Sarah y sus amigas vieron a Beth en una fiesta en la ciudad vecina con otra persona, y desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron.

Y luego, aún más al ver que este hombre la recogía algunas veces en el instituto o ella se escapaba de la granja para verlo, ambas cosas contribuyeron a que el romance de la hija del veterinario y del hombre con pintas de narcotraficante fuera todo un chisme –y de los grandes- entre la multitud estudiantil.

Así que, ver a Beth Greene con Jimmy McCaune era toda una novedad, cuando últimamente casi ni se la veía a la joven por el pueblo y todos sospechaban que era a causa de su novio. Y como buen amigo, Jimmy no largó bocado de lo que sucedía, alegando que él no sabía nada ya que Beth y él no tenían la mejor relación en los últimos tiempos.

—Hola Sarah. Tú también te ves muy bella —acreditó Jimmy pasando su brazo por la cintura de Beth y encaminándola hacia las mesas.

—Qué metida —murmuró Jimmy un poco frustrado, corriéndole la silla a Beth para que se sentara.

—Es normal. Ten en cuenta que los últimos diez meses me vieron con otra persona —dijo secamente, recordando lo perdido.

Al percatarse de la expresión herida de Jimmy, supo que había sido un poco violenta. Beth sintió la necesidad de disculparse con el muchacho por ser tan brusca, pero Jimmy hizo una mueca y se sentó a su lado. Se pasó la mano por el rostro un poco frustrado y le tomó la mano.

—Bethy… sabes que estoy para ti.

—Claro que lo sé Jimmy —murmuró sonriendo — claro que lo sé.

Pasaron las horas, entre ponche y comida, entre risas y charlas. Beth estaba realmente feliz, a pesar de que se había pasado toda la semana como un zombie. Bailaba junto a los pasos torpes de Jimmy, que hacía lo posible por hacerla sonreír y acompañarla en algo que ella amaba hacer. Pronto estuvieron sudados y un poco febriles a causa del alcohol que Tommy White había puesto en el ponche a escondidas de las autoridades del instituto.

En un momento de la noche, Beth abrazaba a Noah, uno de los pocos compañeros con los cuales se hablaba cuando Sarah Jones se acercó a ella.

—Hola —susurró con las mejillas encendidas. —Beth, alguien te espera fuera. Me lo dijo hace quince minutos pero recién te he encontrado.

—¿A mí? —preguntó la aludida señalándose a sí misma. —Ok, vuelvo en cinco minutos —le dijo a Noah y partió, asegurándose de que Jimmy no la viera.

Mirando por detrás de sus hombros, caminó torpemente hacia la salida de emergencia. Al salir, el aire fresco de una noche de verano la recibió con gusto. Lanzó una risita tonta y trató de adivinar quién la buscaba mientras se acercaba a la calle.

La rubia frunció el ceño, pensativa, intentando imaginarse quién quisiera buscarla justo en medio del baile de graduación. Nunca fue la chica más popular, sólo hablaba con los chicos de las granjas vecinas y algún que otro compañero de clases. Y hasta donde sabía, todos ellos se encontraban en el gimnasio, festejando lo mismo que ella.

El sonido de sus tacones era amortiguado por el césped. Las estrellas dibujaban constelaciones de las cuales Beth se había aprendido la Osa Mayor y el Arquero. Pronto, una figura salió de un auto que ella reconocía. Se tensó en su lugar y el poco alcohol que tenía en la sangre pareció haberse evaporado.

Bajo un silencio sepulcral, los pasos resonaron en el asfalto y la luz de un farol iluminó el rostro de la persona. Cabello castaño y corto.

—Beth.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —logró articular la muchacha.

—Yo sólo… tú sabes.

Siempre lo mismo. Tartamudeaba y decía "tú sabes". Siempre esquivando sentimientos, tantos los de ella como los de él. Siempre evitando decir las cosas, sólo podía levantar los hombros e ignorar la situación. Así solucionaba las cosas. Él era _cobarde._

—No. No sé —escupió con rencor Beth. —No puedo leerte la mente, Dixon.

Él pareció herido cuando ella mencionó su apellido tan fríamente. Sin embargo, levantó la cabeza y encaró su mirada.

—Tienes razón, no sabes nada.

—¡Entonces explícamelo! —gritó ella señalándolo con un dedo. —¡Explícame cuan cobarde eres para abandonarme! ¡Para no luchar por esto! —Esta vez, lo empujó.

—¡Es mi hermano, Beth! —intentó defenderse Daryl levantando los brazos. —¿Qué esperabas que haga? ¿Que dejara que lo maten?

—¿Sabes qué creo? Que eso es una excusa. Te vas porque quieres, porque temes enfrentar a mi padre... A mi familia. Porque eres cobarde.

Él golpeó con fuerza el capot del auto haciendo estremecer a Beth en su lugar, que limpió velozmente las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Daryl parecía furioso y ella podía entender por qué. Toda su vida había luchado por no ser un cobarde, y ahora, ella se lo estaba echando en cara.

Entonces Daryl avanzó hacia ella y poco a poco la acorraló contra la pared, que transpiraba a causa de la masa de estudiantes que había dentro del gimnasio. Los ojos de Daryl parecían dos pozos llenos de secretos. Invitaban a perderse en ellos. Pero Beth se negó y enseguida irguió su barbilla.

Error.

Los labios de Daryl rozaron la delicada piel llena de puntos nerviosos enviándole una sacudida al cuerpo de Beth. Inmediatamente reconoció su cuerpo, su calor. Estuvo tentada de amoldarse a él.

Sus ojos se conectaron, por dos segundos. Y eso fue suficiente.

Sus labios se encontraron ferozmente en el camino oscuro, reconociéndose casi al instante. Beth llevó las manos al cabello lacio y suave de Daryl para enredarlo entre sus dedos. Daryl hundió los suyos en la cintura de Beth, diciéndose a sí mismo que seguramente dejaría marcas en la piel.

Ella comenzó a necesitar aire, pero no quería separarse. No cuando ya habían estado tanto tiempo separados. No quería alejarse de él nunca más. Quería amanecer con él todas las mañanas, quería caminar junto a él esas tardes de verano en la laguna, quería presentárselo a su familia y quería luchar por él.

Daryl gruñó contra su boca y pronto necesitó más. Llevó sus manos a los muslos desnudos de ella y la alzó. Beth enredó sus piernas en la fuerte cintura de Daryl y le devolvió el beso con aún más fuerzas. Daryl llevó una de sus manos hacia el estómago de ella sabiendo que era la debilidad de Beth pero lo encontró cubierto por el bello vestido que llevaba esa noche.

Se separaron y él apoyó su frente contra la de ella, que intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido. Llevó al curtido rostro del hombre su delicada mano, donde una pulsera de plata resbaló por su muñeca. Había pertenecido a la madre de Daryl, éste le contó que fue una de las pocas cosas que logró rescatar de ella antes que muriera y antes que él se fuera de ese lugar al que se negaba llamar hogar. Un día al ir a la feria de la ciudad vecina, cuando ella se rió a carcajadas porque él le había errado a los tiros para poder ganar un oso de peluche, le regaló esa pulsera. Él había tartamudeado y con manos torpes, le había abrochada la reliquia familiar en la muñeca. Ella supo qué quería decir con eso y le dijo que lo amaba.

Días después, él se apareció en el instituto, diciendo que se iba de la ciudad y que viviría de la caza, escondiéndose de la ley junto a Merle, su hermano, que era perseguido por unos tipos a los cuales les debía dinero. Como siempre. Ella lo miró incrédula, incapaz de aceptar nuevamente esa excusa y darle la espalda, como si nada pasara.

Y, en aquel momento, con la mirada que le estaba dedicando entendió, una vez más, todo con su mirada. No era un beso de reconciliación. Era un beso de despedida.

Daryl estaba huyendo. Estaba huyendo de ella.

Quizá esto era el fin de todos los presagios que él alguna vez le había indicado sutilmente y que ella se había encargado de negar. Como esas veces que él se desaparecía por tiempos prolongados poniendo como excusas que debía viajar con Merle para algunos negocios. Obviamente, ella desconocía sobre qué trataban los negocios.

Beth podía ser joven, ingenua y criada en una burbuja, pero no era estúpida. Las pocas veces que había visto a Merle Dixon, las experiencias no fueron totalmente agradables. Era un hombre borracho, drogadicto y con malas juntas. Estaba seguro que algo raro se traía en manos y no se sorprendería si eso se tratara de delitos menores. Y le rogaba a Dios que no fueran aún más graves.

Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas había notado a Daryl un poco más extraño de lo normal. Solía evitarla y poner excusas estúpidas para no quedarse con ella más tiempo. Y el día en que ella había insinuado llevarlo a la granja y por fin enfrentar a sus padres y hermanos, él había reaccionado de mala manera. Decía que aquello no era necesario, que ellos estaban bien así.

Por eso, Beth supo distinguir lo que decía aquella mirada azul sin que el dueño pronunciara palabra. Sus ojos se aguaron y él la soltó, dejando que las piernas de Beth descansaran en el suelo. Subió sus brazos por la cintura roja y se separó poco a poco de ella, que comenzó a negar con la cabeza y enseguida le echó los brazos al cuello.

Sus barreras habían caído. Ya era capaz de rogarle para que no se fuera.

—Beth… por favor… —comenzó él, anticipándose.

—No, no me dejes. Por favor, Daryl… no me dejes —suplicó con voz ahogada en su oído.

Él desarmó el abrazo con dificultad y vio el rostro de la chica a la que quería tanto bañado en lágrimas. Su corazón se quebró un poco más y colocó los brazos de Beth a un costado.

Comenzó a alejarse. Ella lo veía partir, aquella noche de verano, la última noche que lo vería. Su corazón se hizo añicos y quiso dejarse caer en ese estacionamiento, pero sus rodillas no cedieron.

Se quedó allí parada, viendo los faroles del automóvil de Daryl empequeñecerse, hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Y con él, el corazón de Beth desapareció, entre los grillos y los búhos. Deambuló en un camino sin él. Y eso, creyó, sería para siempre.

…

**HOLAAAAAAAA! Bueno, aquí está el resultado de mi entrenamiento con mi beta Gato Jazz a la cual le agradezco eternamente, más que nada porque no le simpatiza Beth y sin embargo, ignoró ese hecho y aceptó ayudarme y debo decirles que es buenísima en lo que hace y súper buena onda :D**

**Espero que noten los cambios, he agregado cosas y pistas que creo que si leen entre líneas van a captar los cambios ;) No son cambios trascendentales, son leves como el tema de tiempos, ortografía y tipeo.**

**Bueno, ahora les traigo la mala noticia. Estoy pasando momentos muy difíciles, le diagnosticaron leucemia a mi tía y la verdad es que no he tenido ánimos para nada, ni para leer, ni escribir, ni comentar. Sólo me conecto a escuchar música y revisar Tumblr hasta que me muestra lo mismo. Cero series, cero nada. Y además viajaré al interior de mi país para ayudar a mis abuelos y allí no hay señal de absolutamente nada así que no podré actualizar ninguno de los dos fics. **

**Les pido mil disculpas por esto, me encantaría tener las fuerzas para escribir pero me siento frente al Word y tengo que sacar las palabras con ganchos, es horrible. Les pido disculpas a lectores de esta historia y de Self Harm.**

**Viajo dentro de unas horas, no quise irme sin que supieran de esta historia y de mí. No quiero que piensen que me olvido de ustedes o de este fic pero mi ánimo no es el mejor. **

**Espero que sepan entender, las quiero mucho.**

**Cambio y fuera, Yam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roads Untraveled.**

**Chapter dos:** "Distancia"

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan como WALKING DEAD pertenece a ROBERT KIRKMAN Y AMC. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia.

"_**No importa lo que hagamos, seguimos estando hechos de codicia.**_

_**Esta es la llegada de mi reino."**_

_**Demons- Imagine Dragons.**_

-Eres un idiota- ella le dio un golpe certero en el brazo.

-Oye, que tu padre no te oiga- bromeó Jimmy y se acomodó el sombrero- ¿qué tal? ¿Qué opinas?

Beth sonrió y le bajó un poco la solera.

-Hey.

-Todo un vaquero.

Caminaron en silencio a la sombra del bosquesillo de la granja. Era julio, vacaciones de verano. En septiembre, Beth se iría a la ciudad junto a Maggie para estudiar. Todo si Dios quería. Jimmy casi no se había separado de ella. Iban a la ciudad juntos, examinaban a las vacas, ayudaban a sus familias. Jimmy tenía dos hermanas pequeñas y ahora se habían ido de vacaciones junto a sus padres a la costa. El muchacho decidió quedarse junto a sus amigos en el pueblo en el último verano de adolescentes.

Esa noche del baile, Jimmy la encontró llorando sentada en el cordón de la vereda. Él sabía que había sucedido. Así que sólo la levantó y la puso en la camioneta, para llevarla lejos de allí. Por lo menos esa noche.

Nunca más volvieron a hablar sobre el tema. Beth se recuperó bastante rápido. Jimmy casi podía ver a la chica de la cual se había enamorado cuando tenía trece años.

-¿Crees que alguna vez esto desaparezca?

Esas preguntas últimamente rondaban por la cabeza de Beth y no era la primera vez que Jimmy las oía. Aunque aún no había dicho nada, escucharla hablar así lo aterrorizaba.

-Por supuesto que no Beth, ¿por qué desaparecerían?

-Por qué todo desaparece.

Jimmy se rasca la nuca nervioso. Se sienta en una roca, la más alta. De allí se tiraban hacia el lago. Beth lo imita y su rodilla desnuda roza el vaquero de Jimmy. Él se sonroja ante ese tonto movimiento.

Piensa en qué nunca podrá tener su corazón porque siente que ya la perdió. Que nunca la tuvo, que él se la llevó.

Pero entonces, ella sonríe y ayuda a los demás, y cree recuperarla.

Pero momentos como estos, él duda.

De repente, algo dorado llena su vista. Los jazmines saturan sus fosas nasales y él se extraña, porque no hay jazmines en esa zona, sólo en los invernaderos. Hasta que la reconoce. Es Beth, que se inclina hacia él.

-Beth- susurra.

-No digas nada Jimmy, sólo ámame. Por favor- suplica ella y sella sus labios.

…

_Su piel cremosa parece brillar bajo la luz que entra por la ventana. Sus ojos están cerrados y su pequeño brazo descansa sobre el estómago de él. Daryl no puede dormir. Sólo quiere mirarla. Ella parece una flor dormida, algo demasiado bello para él. _

_Daryl sabe que es la primera vez que duerme con un hombre. Se ha dado cuenta por su forma de tensarse cuando él se amoldó a su cuerpo. Y eso lo asusta. No quiere ser el primer hombre en su vida. No cuando ella tiene diecisiete y él treinta y cuatro. Ella debe estar con un joven de su edad. Con alguien que no tenga un prontuario de robos y posesión de droga._

_Alguien como el granjero del instituto._

_Pero la idea lo hace poner nervioso. Sólo de pensar que ella duerma en otra cama. Bese otros labios. _

_Acaricia sus cabellos, suaves y de seda. Ella se mueve inquieta y abre los ojos. Ese azul tan puro lo mira de esa manera que hace que le tiemble el alma._

_-Hola- susurró ella._

_-No quise despertarte._

_Ella sonríe y se acurruca aún más junto a él. Daryl sube una de las mantas y los tapa de mejor manera. Nunca ha dormido con una chica y menos ha estado con una chica en una cama con toda la ropa puesta. Él no necesita eso de Beth en estos momentos. Daryl sólo quiere disfrutarla antes que ella se vaya. Antes que se le escape como agua entre las manos._

…

Todo empezó como un rumor. Primero en el pueblo, algo extraño sucedía en las ciudades. Luego, el noticiero por la televisión indicaba que no salieran de sus hogares, que allí estarían seguros hasta que los federales llegaran.

Hershel y Annette enseguida siguieron esas órdenes. Jimmy se había venido a vivir a la granja hasta que sus padres regresaran, cómo se lo habían prometido al joven con las primeras noticias de la infección.

Pero ellos nunca llegaron. Pronto, la gente del pueblo comenzó a irse. Había robos, asesinatos. El pánico inundó a las personas. El pueblo en donde había crecido Beth quedó desierto, con sus locales saqueados y las calles vacías.

Las semanas pasaron y llegó el peor día en la vida de Beth.

Shawn y Hershel habían ido a comprobar los cercos y allí, se encontraron con uno de ellos de cerca. Sin saber cómo se comportaban exactamente, los tomó por sorpresa.

Shawn fue el primero en caer.

Cómo no sabían cómo era la enfermedad, Annette se negó a alejarse de él y fue la segunda en caer.

Beth no podía creerlo, de repente, ya no estaban más en su casa, sino que en el granero. Su padre, había alegado que estaban enfermos y que Dios enviaría la cura. Sólo había que mantenerlos encerrados hasta que ella llegara. Y su tarea era, rezar para que llegara pronto. Pero nunca se imaginaron que la cura, no llegaría nunca.

A medida que pasaban los días, fueron encontrando a los alrededores de la granja, otros seres como su madre y su hermano. Y por piedad, también los encerraron en el granero.

Gracias a la posición en la cual se encontraba, la granja era una bendición en toda esta locura. Los pantanos que la rodeaban impedía que muchos de esos _seres_ se acercaran a ella y al estar alejada de todo ninguna persona _viva _llegaba hasta a ella. Sólo eran ellos cuatro, Maggie, Jimmy, su padre y ella.

A los días, Ottis y Patricia se mudaron a la granja ya que de la suya, había sido invadida rápidamente. Habían huido por poco y habían tenido que abandonar todo.

Más lento que pronto, se amoldaron a la situación. Maggie se encargaba de ir al pueblo a buscar provisiones, como medicamentos o comida enlatada, Ottis se ocupaba de la caza para traer carne fresca a la granja, Patricia se encargaba de alimentar a esos seres en el granero, Hershel ponía orden en la casa y Jimmy y Beth se encargaban de las cosas básicas: alimentar a los animales y tratar de divertirse, de alguna manera.

Cuando Beth cayó en la cuenta que nunca más – o por lo menos en un muy buen tiempo- vería a sus compañeros de clase, o a sus vecinos, o a sus profesores, o a su médico de la infancia, o al lechero que conocía desde niña, o al barbero que acostumbraba a atender a su padre y a su hermano, calló por unos días. Ella misma lo justificaba como un silencio por los muertos.

Sus familiares y amigos se preocuparon, sin embargo, respetaron aquella forma de superar la situación. Ella sólo se sentaba en la mecedora de su madre, con un libro en el regazo en el porche de la casa a respirar el aire de verano. Y fue una de esas noches, en donde los grillos cantaban y los sapos croaban, donde vio posarse un búho en los postes cercanos al granero, donde el aire le trajo ese aroma a madera y tierra, donde lo recordó.

Recordó a aquel hombre, que ella _había _amado tanto. Ella, con toda su fuerza, escondió ese amor en lo más profundo de su ser. Lo escondió y lo aplastó. Y sorprendentemente, no lo pensó. Simplemente lo olvidó. Pero esa noche, al recordarlo, todo volvió como una ola de claridad. La golpeó con tantas fuerzas, que jura que la mecedora se movió con brutalidad. Pero ella permanecía quieta. Llorando porque él aún viviera, en ese mundo que parecía caerse a pedazos.

Pero al ver a Jimmy, el chico que sí estaba con ella, el que sí había decidido pelear por ella, volvió a enterrar todo. así que se secó las lágrimas y entró a la casa, para volver a hablar y ayudar con la cena.

…

Su hermano estaba muerto. O por lo menos había un setenta por ciento de posibilidades de que eso fuera así. no podía creerlo. La persona que había estado con él desde pequeño, la última persona que creyó perder, no estaba más.

Por dentro estaba roto, aunque no lo demostraba. Sólo cargaba su ballesta y se encargaba de gruñirles a todos. Se mantenía alejados de los problemas de la loca rubia que intentaba suicidarse. Él no la entendía. Al fin y al cabo, él también había perdido un hermano y no estaba ahí tratando de pegarse un tiro. También se mantenía alejado de los problemas de polleras entre el policía, el Sheriff y su mujer. Él los había visto, antes de que el marido de la zorra los encontrara.

Pero había algo que lo inquietaba y le costaba mantenerse a raya. Y eso era el trato que daba ese tal Ed a su mujer y a su hija. Por suerte, ese hombre ya había muerto. En ese hombre tan austero y maldito, veía a su padre. Y en esa madre tan sola y desesperada, veía a su madre. Y en esa niña, llorona y callada, se veía a él mismo.

Pero, sus pequeños ojos azules y su cabello rubio, le recordaban a alguien más.

Desde que había comenzado toda esa locura, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a Beth Greene. Él no quería pensar que estaba muerta, pero las posibilidades de que ella estuviera viva eran mínimas. Y que la encontraran, eran aún peores.

Porque ahora, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrarla. Ahora, que todo se había ido a la mierda, ahora que todo estaba perdido, la necesitaba a su lado. Para pelear con todo esto, la necesitaba junto a él.

Pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles. Nunca habían hablado de donde vivía ella. Y por más que supiera, no podía obligar a todo el grupo a arrastrarse a esa dirección. ¿Viajar solo? Esa, no era una buena opción. Debían mantenerse juntos, primera regla de la supervivencia.

Suspiró con los músculos de los hombros agarrotados a causa del peso de la ballesta y se frotó con la mano libre los ojos. Estaba agotado, no había dormido la noche anterior al terminar con esos caminantes y limpiar el campamento. Habían muchos muertos y estaban quemándolos todos. Los conocidos, los enterraban, a pedido del coreano. Si le preguntaban a él, era una idea realmente estúpida. Pero no pretendía tener voz, sólo quería sobrevivir. Al fin y al cabo, la mayor parte de su vida se la había pasado siguiendo órdenes ajenas.

Y, aunque él tratara de negarlo, muy en fondo, aún estaba la esencia de esa niña que tanto lo había marcado.

Así, que después de todo, aún tenía un poco de esperanza de hallarla.

….

HELLOOOOOOOO!pero niñas, cómo les va?

No saben los feliz que me hicieron *-*

No esperaba tantos follows, reviews. La verdad que no. Quería agradecerles infinitamente!

TANIA: fuiste la primera en dejar review y con tus palabras me explotó el corazón!muchísimas gracias. No sabes lo feliz que me haces. No, no hay muchos fics en español espero que en unos meses la historia cambie. Quizá yo ayude un poco en eso ;) espero verte por aquí nena, muchos besos!

Los demás reviews contestaré en sus respectivas cuentas!

Bueno acá les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Sin nada más que agregar, cambio y fuera.

Yamii.


	3. Chapter 3

**Roads Untraveled. **

**Chapter tres: **Tratos.

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconozcan como THE WALKING DEAD pertenece a ROBERT KIRKMAN Y AMC. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia.

"**Aquellos a quienes debía amar han muerto; han muerto los que hubieran podido amarme."**

**Nido de víboras- Francois Mauriac.**

La noticia de que Jim fue mordido y que nadie hacía _nada _le ponía los pelos de punta.

En estos momentos estaba sentado en el lago, tratando de tranquilizarse. La ballesta estaba a un costado, con una mano sobre ella. No se separaba de ella en ningún momento, uno de esos bichos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento. Carl, el niño pequeño, los llamaba caminantes. Daryl pensó que era un buen apodo.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él y se levantó de un salto, levantando su arma. Los dos niños lo miraban asustados.

-Está bien… somos nosotros.

Daryl los observó. Segundos después, bajó la ballesta. Los niños parecieron respirar más tranquilos y el muchachito se acercó con una sonrisa a él. Le extendió una manzana.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó hoscamente Daryl.

-Una manzana. Hallamos unas cuantas por ahí. Sophia y yo creímos que te podía gustar.

Así que la niña se llamaba Sophia. Ella tenía apretada contra su pecho una muñeca de trapo. Probablemente la única que tenía. Y la única que había podido agarrar al huir de su casa. Daryl, lentamente, aceptó la manzana. Se volvió a sentar en la roca y Carl se acercó nuevamente.

-¡Mira Sophia, peces!

La niña, tímidamente, dio algunos pasos torpes hacia el chico. Daryl miraba cada movimiento, como si quisiera devorarla. Como si así, podía tener a Beth a su lado.

-Podemos pescarlos- ofreció Daryl sin saber que decir.

-¡No!- chilló Sophia- por favor, no. Son animalitos.

Y por supuesto, tenía la misma inocencia que Beth. Ella sería incapaz de matar a algún animal para comer. Aunque la situación estuviera como estaba.

-Creo que Sophia tiene razón- murmuró Carl chapoteando con el agua.

Daryl se rascó la nuca, sin saber qué decir. Seguramente, si abría la boca, saldría algún comentario hiriente. Y él no era así con los niños. Así que sólo calló y cuidó de esos pequeños.

Pronto, se oyó un quejido y Daryl pudo ver a un caminante no muy lejos de allí. Los niños comenzaron a gritar y Daryl, maldiciendo entre dientes los escondió detrás de él y cargó su ballesta. El zombi cayó inerte apenas la flecha atravesó su cráneo. Se escucharon los gritos de las madres desesperadas y rápidamente aparecieron todos por uno de los huecos en el bosque.

-¡Carl!- el sheriff corrió hacia el niño y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

El viejo Dale y Glenn examinaron el cuerpo del caminante en el suelo mientras las madres abrasaban a sus niños.

-¿Qué sucedió?- exigió saber Grimes.

-Ellos jugaban en el agua. Yo estaba mirándolos. Y pronto apareció uno de ellos, nada más- gruñó Daryl.

-¡Es verdad! Nosotros sólo queríamos ver los peces- se lamentó Carl.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te alejaras del campamento, jovencito?- su padre lo miró severamente pero luego le pasó la mano por el cabello- ahora ve y juega con Sophia donde Dale te pueda ver.

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron bajo la supervisión de los adultos. La mujer llamada Carol le sonrió a Daryl y partió con las otras madres. El sheriff se quedó allí unos minutos y Daryl comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Mira, ellos vinieron a mí… - comenzó a balbucear él tratando de excusarse.

-Gracias, Daryl. Por cuidarlos.

Y luego se fue de allí, dejando al cazador entre el viento de verano.

…

-Beth, créeme, no quieres ir allí- le dijo por décima vez Maggie y se fue de allí, dando por terminada la conversación.

Ella bufó en su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto, molesta. Jimmy había ido al pueblo junto a Ottis, para revisar los lugares con más zombis. Y Beth había pedido ir y como siempre, se lo habían negado. Su hermana la trataba como una niña y aunque su padre, intentaba tratarla como una igual, su preocupación era mayor.

Así que Beth ahora estaba reposando en su cuarto, boca arriba en su cama, mirando las manchas en la madera del techo. Estaba furiosa pero intentaba respirar con tranquilidad.

Unos golpes suaves se escucharon en su puerta y Beth vio por encima de su hombro que su padre estaba bajo el marco de la puerta mirándola compasivamente. Beth odiaba esa mirada.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda y hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. La noche anterior, le había echado el perfume que solía usar su madre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que dejó escapar.

-Oh Bethy- su padre se sentó a su lado y acarició el rubio cabello de su hija- no llores.

Ella sollozó con más fuerza y esquivó los brazos de su padre. Ella quería estar sola, pero nadie lograba entenderla. Jimmy revoloteaba a su alrededor siempre y su hermana, en sus tiempos libres, no dejaba que estuviera sola.

-Yo entiendo que…

-No, no entiendes. Me siento inútil aquí. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sólo alimentar a los animales, hacer la comida y limpiar. Nada más. Papi, por favor- susurró ella sentándose en sus talones e hincando sus manos en los hombros de su padre.

El hombre, ya viejo y apesumbrado, pasó una mano por el rostro de Beth. Ella cerró los ojos y cayeron más lágrimas. Él besó su cabeza y acunó su rostro, como cuando era una niña. Desde antes del baile de la graduación, la había notado muy extraña. Un poco ermitaña, un poco pensativa, un poco triste. Y su relación con Jimmy no lo sorprendió, pero con el pasar de los días la cuestionó.

-Escucha- comenzó a decir- puedo enseñarte todo lo que sé sobre la medicina. Podemos practicar y estar listos si lo necesitamos. Mis manos ya están viejas y unas manos jóvenes siempre son buenas, ¿no crees mi niña?

Ella sorbió con la nariz y asintió torpemente. Luego abrazó a su padre por el cuerpo y se escondió allí, esperando a que la tormenta pase.

…

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y el olor a putrefacción comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Tenía sangre de T-Dog y trataba de camuflarse con el caminante encima de él. Podía oler la herida del hombre desde allí y temía que los caminantes también pudieran.

Continuó allí tirado en el caliente y duro asfalto, con el peso muerto encima de él escuchando gruñidos y quejidos por todos lados. Algunos caminantes rozaban sus pies y cerrando los ojos, deseaba que no lo encontraran. Sin embargo, estaba listo para dar lucha.

Pronto no escuchó más nada así que con cuidado, dejó salir su rostro y así poder ver a su alrededor. Se levantó con cuidado de no llamar la atención de nadie y se dirigió rápidamente hacia T-Dog. Arrojó a un costado el muerto y pudo ver que el hombre perdía la conciencia de a momentos. La herida sangraba con demasiada fluidez y no dudó en rasgar su propia camisa para vendarla.

Pronto escuchó pasos rápidos y ató con fuerzas la herida. Se irguió en un movimiento veloz con la ballesta en alto preparado para atacar pero divisó a lo lejos a Rcik corriendo bosque adentro. Frunció el ceño y decidió tapar una vez más a T- Dog para ir a ver que sucedía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al ver a Carol llorar desconsolada entre los brazos de Lori.

-Mi bebé… mi bebé- farfullaba la mujer tapándose la boca con la mano, tratando de contener los gritos que clamaban por salir.

Daryl se tensó en su lugar, temiendo lo peor.

-Ella se asustó- susurró Carl a su lado- y salió corriendo.

-Pero la encontraremos cariño, estoy segura que tu padre la traerá de vuelta- dijo firmemente Lori sin dejar de abrazar a la madre destruída.

Daryl se rascó la nuca y maldijo para sus adentros. Una niña perdida sola en este mundo no era señal de nada bueno.

…

-¿Estás segura de haberla dejado aquí?- preguntó Shane levantando un par de ramas caídas.

Daryl observaba con dedicación y atención el suelo. Había algunas huellas, era obvio que un niño había pasado por allí rápidamente.

-Sí, estoy seguro- confirmó Rick- le dije que si yo no regresaba, se volviera por donde llegamos y que mantuviera el sol en su hombro derecho.

-Por aquí salió- anunció Daryl con voz clara- puedo ver que tenía prisa. Hasta ahora, las huellas llevan a la carretera.

Daryl levantó el rostro hacia el cielo. El sol aún estaba bastante arriba, tenían unas cuantas horas de día para seguir buscándola. Él tenía unas cuantas horas de día para buscarla.

Porque costase lo que costase, iban a hallarla.

…

-Necesita antibióticos- murmuró el cazador observando la herida.

-He hallado esto en una de las camionetas, no sé servirá- Glenn sacudió una bolsa con medicamentos- de todas formas, debemos ir hacia ese lugar. Debemos estar con Rick y Lori en este momento.

Daryl suspiró agitado.

-Debemos hallar a la niña. Lleva un día desaparecida ya.

-Lo sabemos Daryl pero ahora debemos ir hacia esa granja. La chica me indicó como llegar. ¿Dale, crees que la caravana funcione?

-Por supuesto que sí hijo, ya está arreglada- el viejo golpeó cariñosamente la camioneta y enseguida se subió, encendiendo el motor.

Daryl buscó la mirada de Carol. La mujer estaba con la cabeza gacha y parecía más anciana que hace unos días.

-Dejaremos provisiones aquí- le dijo él firmemente- ella regresará.

La mujer le sonrió agradecida y Daryl intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no le salió muy bien.

Ayudó a T-Dog entrar a la camioneta y Glenn ayudó a Carol a subiré en la parte trasera. Él montó su motocicleta y el motor rugió quedamente.

El sol caía sobre ellos de manera cálida, recordándoles que en años anteriores probablemente estarían en una piscina con un refresco en la mano disfrutando de las ansiadas vacaciones de verano.

Pero ese, no era el pasado de Daryl.

…

Holo, pequeñas. Digo pequeñas porque creo que nadie es varón pero sí es así, háganmelo saber xD cómo les va? A mí con frío. Amo el frío pero tuve que salir con frío y eso ya no me gusta tanto.

Bueno, les traigo un nuevo chap. La verdad que no es mi favorito, quizá el próximo me guste más pero este es como BAH DAH ESTO ESCRIBÍ?UHGH. Pero bueno, quizá a alguna de ustedes les guste xD

Tania: sos taaaaaaaaaan amorosa. Me haces poner colorada. La verdad es que no tengo la intención que sea romántico pero me queda así y es como… osea hello Daryl derrama romanticidad siento tan daposkfdiewjrt tan Daryl. Derrama romanticidad, sexualidad, lindura, fuerza, todo. Me súper alegro, de verdad posti posti que te guste tanto. Espero verte por aquí nuevamente!cuidate!

Al resto, les repondí a todas no? Sino díganme, que por ahí entre tantas actualizaciones de blogs y fanfiction se me traspapelean los reviews. La verdad es que me sentiría muy mal si me chispoteó alguno o.O.

Bueno, espero que anden bien. Estudien, coman chocolote y lean muchos fics.

Ah, les recomiendo _Querido diario _de mi compañera argentina BeLenCitta.

Besitos, cambio y fuera.

Yam!


	4. Chapter 4

**Roads Untraveled.**

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan como THE WALKING DEAD es propiedad de ROBERT KIRKMAN Y AMC. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia.

**Chapter cuatro:** "Jazmines y madera"

"**¿Qué resta hacer cuándo perdimos todas las esperanzas?**

**¿Qué queda por romper cuando nuestros corazones están rotos?"**

**Golden Leaves- Passenger.**

Beth se pasó una mano por la frente sudada y dejó los utensilios a un costado. Su padre le pidió vendas limpias y ella se las alcanzó con manos temblorosas. A la rubia le ponía nervioso los sollozos detrás de la puerta de parte de la madre del niño pero no podía decirle nada. Sinceramente, no tenía corazón para decirle que parara.

Era la primera vez que estaba presente en una operación de alguien que no fuera una vaca o una yegua. Patricia vigiló el respirador del pequeño y su padre tomó el pulso y controló su pecho con el estetoscopio.

-Dile a los padres que pueden pasar, Bethy.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al pasillo. Abrió la puerta y crujió un poco. Los padres del niño se voltearon inmediatamente.

-Sr. y sra. Grimes, mi padre dice que ya pueden pasar.

-Gracias- susurró la mujer antes de arrojarse hacia la puerta.

El muchacho coreano y el chico que se hacía llamar T-Dog estaban apoyados sobre la pared de enfrente con expresión preocupada. Beth se limpió las manos sudadas en su camiseta.

-Él estará bien- les aseguró ella- mi padre lo vigilará constantemente. Él estará bien.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Glenn- por cierto, me llamo Glenn.

-Soy Beth- contestó ella y pidiendo permiso se fue de allí.

Encontró a Maggie y Jimmy sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el muchacho poniéndose de pie.

-ÉL está bien. Es un niño con suerte- y sonrió alentadoramente.

-Es un niño con suerte porque tuvo a la mejor enfermera- indicó Maggie quien se paró y besó la frente de su hermana- ¿cuándo has crecido tanto?

Beth quiso responderle que creció cuando conoció a Daryl Dixon aquel sábado de Julio en el bar de la ciudad vecina. Beth quiso responderle que ella recibió como regalo en los dieciocho algo que esperaba hace tiempo. Y que la convirtió en mujer. Beth quiso responderle que creció cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad de que el mundo se había acabado, y que no sólo no tenía ni a su madre ni a su hermano, tampoco lo tenía a él.

Sin embargo, sonrió y abrazó a su hermana por la cintura.

-Vamos, debemos limpiar un poco el sector de las bancas en el bosque, papá ha dicho que allí se instalarán los demás hasta que el niño se recupere.

Beth caminó bajo el sol caliente de verano aún un poco nerviosa por la operación. Jimmy y Maggie iban cantando alguna canción de rap haciendo señas y bailando a su par. La muchacha rubia de repente, se sintió entusiasmada. Recibirían otras personas. Gente _viva. _Probablemente la última vez que había hablado con alguien del pueblo había sido hace casi mes y medio.

Por las apariencias de los padres del niño y el otro muchacho, Beth sabía que era un buen grupo. Ella piensa que la gente buena se junta con la gente buena. Es una ley de niños. Si tu compañero de escuela es egoísta y un matón, y tú eres una niña que sabe modales y perdonar, no te juntarías con él. En cambio, si tu vecino es similar a ti, será tu mejor amigo para toda la vida. Eso sucedía en los pueblo chicos.

De hecho, eso había sucedido con ella y Jimmy.

Ya a la sombra de los árboles, los tres juntaron un poco de leña seca y rastrillarlo un poco de hojas. Maggie relataba que Nelly había estado un poco más nerviosa que lo habitual. Le diría a su padre que le revisara las patas porque quizá la herradura la estaba molestando.

-Quizá…

Beth fue interrumpida por rugido de motores. Todos levantaron la vista y vieron que por el camino se acercaban algunos autos y una caravana.

-Llegaron- murmuró Jimmy y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de la granja.

Beth sintió el nudo de anticipación en el estómago por conocer a nuevas personas. Por socializar con otras personas que no fueran su familia y Jimmy y Patricia. Se sacudió la tierra de las manos y corrió junto a Maggie hacia la dirección que siguió escuchó la puerta mosquitera y la puerta principal abrirse y salían todos a recibir a los nuevos huéspedes.

Se colocó al lado de Jimmy y esperó.

…

El sol de mediodía dio de lleno en la cara de Daryl. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño y esperar unos segundos para que su vista se aclarara.

Lo primero que percibió fue el perfume a jazmines y frunció el ceño inmediatamente. Luego observó que la granja era bonita y grande. Pudo ver a Lori y Rick bajar las escaleras en dirección a ellos. Se bajó de su motocicleta y se acomodó la ballesta en su espalda.

Sonrió a Rick y caminó hacia ellos. Sintió las palmadas en su espalda, era Glenn.

-Él estará bien- le dijo el muchacho.

-Grandioso.

Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de personas que esperaban en el porche. Vio a un viejo y a una mujer. Una muchacha de unos veintipico de años.

Y luego, la vio a ella.

Al principio creyó que estaba alucinando. Allí, frente a ella, había una adolescente, menuda y rubia, con grandes y expresivos ojos azules. Ella estaba muy pálida y pareció trastabillar con sus propios pies al verlo.

Daryl se atragantó con su propio aire y se quedó mirándola. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Y allí fue cuando notó al muchacho, que al verlo a él rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la muchacha.

Allí, frente a él, se encontraba Beth Greene.

…

Beth volvió a la tierra cuando sintió el brazo de Jimmy acercarla a él. Inmediatamente, clavó su mirada en él y con sus brazos, se liberó de esa prisión y puso una distancia entre ellos.

Luego, antes de echar una última mirada hacia el grupo de recién llegados, subió los escalones del porche a trompicones y se encerró en el cuarto de baño de su cuarto.

Daryl Dixon estaba en la puerta de su casa.

…

-¡Bethy, necesito tu ayuda!

Beth levantó la mirada de sus manos y se levantó de un salto. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrado en el baño, en una especie de supor. Ella se había sentado en un rincón y apoyado la pared empapelada. Y se había dedicado a pasear por su mente, como si fuera una biblioteca. Revisaba los estantes y los libros con títulos como EL ÚLTIMO VERANO o NOCHE DE GRADUACIÓN. Los sacaba de su lugar y los hojeaba, recordando cada detalle.

Cada sonrisa. Cada mirada. Cada roce. Cada beso. Cada palabra. Cada sentimiento. Cada lágrima. Cada decepción. Cada dolor.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo suave y se miró al espejo. Estaba un poco pálida, así que se lavó el rostro y trató de pellizcarlo, para devolverles un poco de vida. Abrió la puerta con cierto temblor en las manos y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Allí la esperaba Maggie con un gran bidón de agua limpia.

-Ten, lleva esto a los nuevos. Ellos tendrán que purificar la suya, pero para empezar un poco de ayuda no vendrá mal.

Beth titubeó. Extendió sus manos y aceptó el bidón. Caminó lentamente hacia la salida de la casa y el calor la sorprendió. Bajó los escalones y se aseguró que el bidón no resbalara de sus manos. Tragó saliva y enfrentó su tarea.

En el bosque ya había instalado unas cuantas carpas y una caravana. Se veía la gente caminando y acomodando cosas. Pudo ver a las mujeres en labores como lavar ropa. Los hombres hablaban entre sí. No vio a Daryl allí así que con valor, llegó a ellos.

-Hola- murmuró al grupo de mujeres- mi hermana les envía esto. Ambas creemos que un poco de agua fresca no les vendrá mal.

Una de las mujeres, de cabello corto y gris le sonrió y aceptó el bidón con gusto.

-Gracias, cariño. Mi nombre es Carol.

-Yo soy Dale- dijo un viejo y le extendió una mano callosa y arrugada.

-Me llamo Beth. Cualquier cosa pueden buscarme en la casa- señaló tras de sí la edificación y un poco más tranquila comenzó a caminar hacia ella..

La sombra de lo árboles la amparaban y ella pasó su mano por la chapa un poco caliente de la caravana. Estaba mucho más tranquila. No se había cruzado con Daryl. La verdad es que no había pensado muy bien qué iba a hacer.

¿Debía decirle a su padre? ¿A su hermana? ¿Qué pasaría con Jimmy? Ella no quiere saber que él hará lo mismo de hoy nuevamente. Sostenerla como si fuera su propiedad. Ella no era de nadie. Ni de Jimmy ni de Daryl. Aunque algún vez si lo haya sido.

Un golpe seco y ruidoso la sacó de ensoñación. Tuvo que sostenerse de la misma puerta que la había empujado hacia atrás para no caer al suelo.

-¡Idio…- Daryl se detuvo a mitad de camino y la miró sorprendido- mierda.

Beth irguió su mentón y estabilizándose, empezó a caminar otra vez hacia la casa. Daryl reaccionó aún más rápido y sostuvo su delgado y desnudo brazo. Pudo sentir la electricidad recorrer entre ellos pero decidió negarlo.

-¿Qué haces?- siseó Beth- suéltame. Ahora.

-Hey- murmuró él- tú… ¿tú estás bien?

-¿Te importa?- preguntó la rubia con rencor.

-Beth- Daryl se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado- sabes que _sí_ me importa.

Ella alzó las cejas y rió amargamente, llamando la atención de algunos en el campamento. Pudo ver de reojo que Dale dejaba los vinoculares y comenzaba a acercarse hacia ellos.

-No, no es así. Y ahora suéltame, ya- Beth tiró con fuerza de su brazo y casi tropezó con sus propios pies pero enseguida ya estaba trotando hacia la casa.

Daryl se quedó allí parado con el aroma de ella flotando en el aire y aún un poco atontado y confundido. ¿Desde cuándo ella era tan… fría?

-Daryl- exclamó el viejo- ¿sucede algo?

El aludido se giró sobre sus pies y miró los ojos claros del hombre. Sabía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa y que el viejo no hablaría. Pero Daryl no era de esas personas que contaba sus secretos o sentimientos a los demás. Beth, apenas conocía unos cuántos cuando la sinceridad lo atrapaba con ella entre sus brazos, esas noches prestadas.

-Nada, viejo.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó cuidadosamente apoyando una de sus manos en la cadera.

-Por supuesto que no- se atajó el cazador- ¿de dónde podría conocer una persona como yo a una princesa como aquella?

El viejo Dale lo observaba. Lo estudiaba. Y eso erizaba el vello de detrás del cuello de Daryl. Temía saberse descubierto. Pero pronto cerró la puerta de la caravana con un golpe y se aclaró la garganta.

-Iré a buscar a Rick- dijo escuetamente y comenzó a marcharse.

-Daryl- oyó una vez más y se volteó hastiado- sabes que no eres un muchacho malo, ¿verdad?

Daryl se rio y siguió su camino.

…

Beth estaba sentada en el sillón individual con un té entre sus manos y un libro olvidado en su regazo. Observaba con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana al grupo del señor Grimes comer tranquilamente en su campamento. Ellos tenían por costumbre almorzar temprano así que ella ya llevaba dos tazas de té de rosa mosqueta.

Todas las tardes, Jimmy y Hershel se dedicaban a arreglar cualquier desperfecto en los cercos que rodeaban y protegían la propiedad. Maggie, se escondía por allí con Glenn y Patricia vigilaba al niño. Así que ella se quedaba sola, sin ninguna tarea qué hacer y con sus pensamientos enredados.

No se atrevía a pasear por los campos que la vieron crecer, temiendo encontrarse por ahí al menor de los Dixon. No obstante, sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a ello algún día. Pero rogaba a Dios que ese día no llegara pronto.

Un poco harta de estar encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes e ignorando el vórtice de ser encontrada, decidió salir a dar un paseo. Pensó en tomar un caballo y creyó que sería la mejor idea. Revisó en el establo y no encontró a la nerviosa Nelly. Le pareció extraño, ya que nadie más que ella se atrevía a montarla con éxito.

Le puso agua fresca a los demás caballos y ensilló uno de los últimos potrillos que su padre había adquirido antes que todo se fuera al demonio. Era negro, todo un semental. Se llamaba Tom, como el viejo Tom. Ottis le había puesto así. Beth sonrió con nostalgia y se subió con cuidado de no asustarlo.

Se amoldó rápidamente a la suave cabalgata de Tom y más rápido que lento, estaba disfrutando mucho su paseo que meses antes, era una rutina.

Disfrutó de cada segundo arriba de su caballo, sintiendo el sol cálido sobre su cabeza y lamentándose de no haber traído sombrero. Cabalgó con tranquilidad por todos esos prados, hasta llegar a una de las cercas más alejadas de la casa. Ella no temía encontrarse con uno de esos seres. Ella realmente lo deseaba.

No vio a su madre y a su hermano en ese estado. Su padre no lo permitió. Simplemente, los aisló antes de que ella pudiera pensar. Y Beth no era una de esas niñas que iban en contra de las órdenes de su padre. Sinceramente, le sorprendía que Maggie se quedara callada. Ella sí era rebelde y valiente, capaz de retrucarle a su padre cualquier cosa. Pero parecía que el dolor de la enfermedad la había mantenido callada.

Beth se puso una mano sobre sus ojos, tratando de localizar algo a la distancia. Pero más allá de los cercos, sólo había campo. Ni una sola vida. Ni uno solo de esos seres. Sólo ella, Tom y el sol.

Un poco frustrada, decidió tomar el camino de regreso a casa. Una ráfaga de viento alzo cierto aroma que le era familiar. Madera y tierra mojada. Con una sensación de vértigo, recordó que era el aroma que acompañaba a Daryl.

Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente pero la llegada del hombre a su puerta se lo impedía. Nunca pensó volver a encontrárselo. Quizá, antes que el mundo se acabara, pensó que podía llegar a cruzárselo. Pero cuando ella tuviera treinta y el cincuenta, cuando ella tuviera hijos y un atento esposo y él sólo tuviera a Merle. Al fin y al cabo, esa era la decisión que había tomado.

La rubia podía entender que amaba a su hermano más que a nada en el mundo. Ella daba fe que las personas más importantes después de sus padres eran Shawn y Maggie. Pero no podía entender como era capaz de proteger a una persona que había nacido para hacer el mal. Para traicionarlo cuando Daryl se diera la vuelta.

Egoístamente, Beth culpaba a Merle Dixon de la separación entre ella y su hermano. Pero en su interior, sabía que Daryl huyó temeroso ante lo que sentía frente a ella. Y sí, le creía que Merle le debía plata a algún tipo de mala suerte. Pero ella no era capaz de perdonarlo.

Llegó a la granja a eso de las cinco de la tarde. El sol estaba a un costado y pudo divisar en la casa cierto movimiento. Se bajó de Tom, un poco asustada y se encontró a Jimmy sentado en los escalones del porche.

-Hola- saludó ella tirando del caballo.

-Hola- el muchacho parecía sombrío.

-Hey- susurró- ¿sucedió algo?

Jimmy se rascó el mentón. Sus ojos parecían apagados y preocupados.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el idiota ese?

Beth, inmediatamente, dirigió su mirada hacia la casa, pavorida de encontrar alguien cerca y que puedan oírlo.

-Jimmy- masculló- ¿realmente tienes que hablar de esto ahora y aquí?

-Sí, ahora. Porque sé cómo eres y sé cómo sientes por él. Sé que si él en estos momentos estaría herido irías corriendo a verlo- retrucó el joven parándose y mirando desde arriba a Beth.

No era mucho más alto que ella pero contaba cómo ello. Beth se sintió extrañamente furiosa ante la insinuación de Jimmy. Ella no haría eso. Sabía que no lo haría. Y además, dudaba que Daryl Dixon pudiera ser herido de gravedad.

-Te equivocas- dijo finalmente.

-Pues te aviso entonces. El hombre está siendo revisado por tu padre. Se ganó una flecha y un disparo en la cabeza.

Beth podría describir los próximos segundos como un mar de confusión. Eran olas, heladas que se acercaban y la dejaban entumecida. Y cuando retrocedían, el pánico la invadía.

Soltó su caballo y caminó torpemente hacia el interior de la casa.

…

_OMG._

_Eso quería decirlo. Holo niñas, cómo andan? Yo bastante bien, hoy llovió todo el día y amo la lluvia._

_Primero que nada, este capítulo va dedicado a Tania! Nena, gracias, mil gracias!me llenan tus palabras, me hacen inmensamente feliz!este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito hace rato, por eso no pude cumplir con tu petición pero no te preocupes porque ya estoy trabajando en ello. Espero que este capítulo también te guste!cuidate mucho y muchos besitos!_

_Bueno, creo que les gustará este capítulo. Me gustó más que el anterior. Estaba pensando en poner días de actualización pero sinceramente, soy un desastre e hice la promesa de terminar de ver GoT así que no voy a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir ya que sólo me conecto de la compu una vez al día y se me hace difícil dividir tres horas en series, escritura, shippear, leer, chatear con mis amigos, chusmear Tumblr, chusmear twitter y a la vez, atender el negocio que tengo en mi casa._

_Espero que sepan entender eso!Las quiero niñas lindas, gracias por todos sus favoritos y alertas y review!BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!_

_Cambio y fuera, _

_Yami._propiedad. maggie, rpos que rodeaban y proteg


	5. Chapter 5

_**Roads Untraveled.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan como THE WALKING DEAD pertenece a ROBERT KIRKMAN. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia.**_

_**DEDICADO A DENISSE, TE QUIERO NENA Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR PRESENTE EN ESTA LOCURA.**_

_**Chapter cinco: Verano.**_

"**Esto es lo que deseaba ahora. Una señal que le dijese que el mundo inmenso lo aceptaba y le dejaba tiempo para pensar en todas las cosas que debía pensar.**

**Un vaso de leche, una manzana, una pera".**

**Fahreinheit 451- Ray Bradbury.**

_Sentía que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento. Se tropezó con una silla mal puesta y se estabilizó con una risita tonta. Debía hallar a Jimmy antes de que fuera más tarde o Maggie no podría cubrirla más en su casa._

_Podía apostar que unas almohadas acomodadas en su cama y la puerta entreabierta con la luz de su mesilla apagada no iban a ser suficiente distracción para su madre._

_Pudo divisar un sombrero de vaquero. Sabía que era el muchacho que buscaba. Se dirigió hacia allí, con su pulso tembloroso y la espalda sudada a causa del calor en aquel bar. Llevaba unos shorts de jeans y una camiseta simple pero bonita y sus clásicas zapatillas. Un par de personas se dieron vuelta al mirarla, pareciendo tan campesina y tan poco chica citadina._

_-Hey, bonita ¿a dónde vas?_

_Una mano grande y sudorosa sostuvo su brazo desnudo. Beth se volteó rápidamente y se topó con un hombre de unos cuarenta años con el pelo rapado y una mirada lujuriosa. Ella forcejeó unos segundos y comenzó a temer. _

_-Suélteme- murmuró ella._

_-Pero bombón, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato por aquí? Tengo unos cuantos amigos que estarán encantados de beber contigo. Y de ti- murmuró subjetivamente._

_-Estoy con un amigo que vendrá pronto. No creo que usted quiera problemas- logró decir con la lengua pesada a causa del alcohol y dudando que Jimmy pudiera hacer algo con ese hombre de gran porte._

_-¡Niña, yo puedo con cualquier amigo tuyo!- y le guiñó un ojo y tironeó de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo- dime, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Merle, déjala en paz, haz el favor._

_Beth levantó la mirada y se encontró con otro hombre. Probablemente rondaba los treinta años. y unos ojos maravillosos. Eran azules, pero denotaban lucha continua. Con sus sentimientos y con la vida. Y ocultaban secretos, secretos que Beth se encontró deseando escuchar. El hombre sujetó el brazo del tipo que tenía sujeta Beth y lo alejó de ella._

_-Vete- le ordenó a Beth y ella no dudo en hacerlo._

_Se alejó de allí un poco más ligera y se sobó el brazo adolorida por la presión que ese tal Merle había implementado sobre ella. Salió de allí casi a los trompicones y el aire de verano la sorprendió agobiándola un momento. Jimmy se encontraba apoyado en la camioneta con una cerveza en la mano. El chico, al ver a su amiga tan agitada frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella. Sarah Jones se acercó a ellos preocupada._

_-Beth, ¿sucede algo?_

_Ella quiso abrir la boca para explicar lo que había sucedido cuando las puertas del pub se abrieron con gran estropicio y se logró ver un grupo de hombres peleando duramente. Jimmy tiró de la rubia hacia él para evitar que uno de esos tipos cayera encima de Beth._

_-¡Detente, hermano!_

_Beth comprobó horrorizada que eran los tipos que habían forcejado con ella hacía unos minutos. Algunos espectadores lograron separarlos sujetándolos con fuerza a ambos. El hombre mayor, el que sujetó con fuerza a Beth se pasaba la mano por la cabeza nerviosamente._

_-¡Quién te crees, chiquillo!- espetó hacia el muchacho que había salvado a la rubia- ¿me cambiarás por una perra rubiecita? ¿Desde cuándo eres defensor de pobres? ¡Siempre lo supe, Darylina, eres débil!_

_El muchacho se zafó de los brazos que lo sujetaban y comenzó a marcharse de allí, con grandes zancadas y una caminata particular. Beth tiró de ella hacia su dirección y Jimmy la sostuvo con más fuerza._

_-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el muchacho._

_-¡Él impidió que me violaran o mataran o secuestraran allí dentro, déjame ir a verlo!- exclamó la menuda rubia zafándose del agarre de Jimmy y corriendo en dirección al hombre de ojos azules._

…

-¡Bethy!- chilló Maggie y sacudió a su hermana levemente- ¿dónde estabas? Papá te necesita, Daryl ha llegado en un estado terrible. Lávate las manos y ve, ¡ya!

Beth se sentía en una nebulosa, caminando guiada por Maggie quien le iba describiendo el estado del arquero. Beth entró tambaleándose en la habitación y vio al hombre con el torso desnudo dándole la espalda, a su padre examinando con presteza las heridas y al señor Grimes y su amigo sentados en una silla. Beth respiró más tranquila al ver que Daryl estaba consciente.

-Bethy, por fin llegas. Prepara los antibióticos y la aguja. Encárgate de que el hilo esté curado- ordenó su padre sin titubear.

-Claro, papá.

Ella se dirigió hacia el botiquín y estiró las vendas. Su padre cocía con proeza la herida del abdomen del menor de los Dixon mientras él explicaba lo que había sucedido.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió con mi caballo?- preguntó suavemente Hershel.

-¿El que casi me mató? Si es inteligente, ya está fuera del país.

-Lo llamamos Nelly, como el nervioso Nelly. Si lo hubieras pedido, quizá te podríamos haber advertido de ese detalle. Beth, limpia la herida de la cabeza- ordenó su padre secamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y humedeció un algodón con solución desinfectante. Daryl parecía incómodo desnudo del torso para arriba frente a todas esas personas y hacía lo posible por taparse con las sábanas blancas de la cama que contrastaban con la sangre y la tierra pegada a su cuerpo. Beth entendía el porqué de esa actitud. Él quería ocultar las cicatrices. Beth las había tocado, muchas veces, pero sólo las había visto una vez. Y por eso, se ganó una gran discusión con el hombre.

La muchacha se sentó en el borde de la cama y acercó la mano a la cabeza de Daryl. Por suerte, la herida no era profunda. Cuando Jimmy había dicho un tiro en la cabeza Beth se imaginó lo peor. El algodón rozó la herida y él se tensó en su lugar.

-Lo siento, dolerá un poco- susurró Beth ensimismada en su tarea.

Daryl gruñó en respuesta. Pero lo que Beth aún no se daba cuenta, que si él gruñía, no era por el dolor. Por todos los cielos, él había soportado toda clase de dolores. Pero él gruñía, porque el calor de Beth lo hipnotizaba y comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Porque lo que él quería hacer, era cortar esa distancia y besarla allí mismo. Beth continuó haciendo su trabajo tranquilamente, sin notar el rumbo de los pensamientos de Daryl.

-Bethy, termina con eso y véndalo. Yo iré a hablar con Rick y Shane fuera.

Ella asintió una vez más y comenzó a sacar algunas manchas de tierra que Daryl tenía en el rostro.

-Dios mío, ¿te has arrastrado por el lodo o qué? Eres la mugre andando- dijo Beth en voz baja limpiándolo con una toalla y agua.

-Niña, he rodado por una colina y una flecha me ha atravesado. Lamento si no pensé en la higiene personal- retrucó sarcásticamente él.

Ella bufó sin pensarlo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, para tener mayor acceso a la hora de vendarla la cabeza. Y fue en ese momento, que notó la cercanía. Antaño, sólo estaba preocupada por curar esas heridas y saber que él estaba sano y salvo. Pero ahora, cuando la tranquilidad la invadía y estaban solos en aquella habitación, todo parecía encajar. Y entendió porque Daryl no paraba de moverse y bufar cada cinco segundos.

Ella, lentamente, terminó de vendarlo y se sentó una vez más. Él la miraba, como aquellos días. Ella, notaba su corazón latir con fuerza. Quería acercarse a él pero no podía, ni debía. No podía permitirse caer de nuevo ante la necesidad de sentirle cerca. _Más cerca._

-Beth- susurró Daryl- yo…

-No, digas nada. Bébete esto, te calmara el dolor- Beth prácticamente le tiró los antibióticos y se paró de un salto, saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo.

….

_-¡Hey!- gritó Beth._

_El muchacho se dio la vuelta bruscamente y la encaró._

_-¿Qué quieres, rubita?_

_Beth detuvo a tiempo, antes de estrellarse con él de lleno. Pudo observar que tenía un labio partido y un ojo un poco hincado. Seguramente, mañana tendría una tonalidad oscura. Beth titubeó en su lugar._

_-Yo… me gustaría agradecerte. Y curarte esas heridas._

_El chico se rio y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, ignorando a la rubia por completo. Ella corrió detrás de él y lo sujetó por el brazo. Daryl se detuvo al instante, al sentir un extraño calor. _

_-¿Qué haces?- preguntó él a regañadientes viendo como ella lo arrastraba hacia uno de los bancos públicos._

_-Te curaré. Y después si quieres, te marchas. Pero quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste allá adentro. Quizá me hubiera pasado algo malo. Muy malo._

_Daryl se dijo que la muchacha tenía razón. Con Merle y sus amiguitos eran capaces de todos. Y cuando vio que su hermano tenía esa mirada sobre la adolescente temió lo peor. Por eso reaccionó a favor de la chica y por eso se ganó un par de piñas de su hermano. Él debía admitir que Merle golpeaba duro._

_-¡Beth Greene! ¡Vuelve aquí mismo o juro que llamaré a Maggie o peor aún a Shawn!_

_Daryl pudo ver que la muchacha se volteaba y vio que otro chico, más o menos de la edad de la rubia se acercaba corriendo con otra adolescente a su lado. La chica rubia se rio fuerte y le restó importancia a los gritos de su amigo, quien enrojeció de furia._

_-Jimmy, pareces mamá esa vez que me tiré al lago con ropa. Ahora, por favor, ¿me traes el botiquín de la camioneta?_

_-¿Me hablas enserio?- preguntó el chico- _

_-Claro que sí, Jimmy. Él me salvó dentro de ese bar así que ahora, por favor haz lo que digo- suplicó Beth sonriendo amablemente._

…

Daryl escuchó la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente se tapó un poco más.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó suavemente Carol.

-Tal como me veo.

Carol se apenó un poco y titubeó en su lugar.

-Te traje un poco de cena. Debes estar hambriento.

Daryl miró la bandeja que la mujer dejaba sobre la mesilla de luz y se volteó nuevamente. Pensó que ella se había ido cuando siento la calidez muy cerca de su cuerpo y luego la presión de los labios de Carol sobre su frente vendada. Él se quedó mudo e inmóvil en su lugar, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar.

-Cuidado, tengo suturas- sin embargo, se las arregló para hablar.

-Debes saber algo. Hoy hiciste más por mi pequeña que lo que hizo su padre en toda su vida.

Daryl la miró. No sabía qué decir o qué pensar. Nadie le había agradecido algo en su vida. Salvo Beth, aquella noche que la salvó. Y algunas otras noches.

-No hice nada que Rick o Shane no hubieran hecho- intentó restarle importancia.

-Lo sé- dijo firmemente Carol- eres igual de bueno que ellos. En todo.

Finalmente, la mujer se fue de la habitación, dejando a Daryl solo con sus pensamientos.

_Noté que no has seguido buscando al viejo Merle._

Daryl se pasó una de sus manos por los ojos, tratando de despertarse. Sabía que pronto se dormiría, y sabía que cuando lo haría, él soñaría. Con Merle, de nuevo. Daryl sí lo buscó. O de eso se quería convencer él mismo. Pero ahora, comenzaba a cuestionarlo. Cuestionarlo todo.

_¿Ahora eres su perra? _

El arquero comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. No sabía porque no dejaba de oír la voz de su hermano susurrar esas cosas en su mente. Quizá, él estuviera ahí. Recorrió la mirada por el cuarto, pero solo notó la oscuridad alumbrada por la tenue luz de lámpara. Allí no había nadie más que él.

_Un chiste, eso eres. Jugando de mandadero para un montón de cobardes, negros y demócratas._

No hermano, no. No soy mandadero de nadie, sólo yo… pensó Daryl.

_No eres más que un fenómeno para ellos, un campesino basura. Eso es todo lo que eres._

Daryl se volteó boca arriba en la cama. Cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar paz. Una paz que no llegaría. ¿Por qué buscaba a Sofía? Porque ella es Beth. Le dijo una voz en su interior. No, ella no es Beth. Beth está allí, detrás de esa puerta, cuidando de él y mirándolo resentida. Sofía era solo una niña. ¿Por qué la buscas, Daryl?

_Se están riendo de ti, a tus espaldas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tengo una noticia para ti, hijo._

Porque Sofía es él. Ese niño que lloró perdido en ese bosque, ese niño que lloró cada vez que su padre lastimaba su espalda, ese niño que pedía por una madre cuando ésta se perdía en las botellas de ron, ese niño que tropezaba y su hermano lo levantaba, a los golpes e insultos pero lo levantaba. Ese niño que sólo tenía a su hermano. Y Sofía, sólo la tenía a su madre. Y Carol necesitaba a todo ese grupo.

_Un día de estos, te van a raspar de sus zapatos como si fueras mierda de perro. Ellos no son tu familia, tu sangre._

Y él, era parte de ese grupo.

_Ahora, escúchame bien. Nunca nadie se va a preocupar por ti excepto yo, hermanito. Nadie lo hará._

Beth si se preocupaba por él, lo vio en sus ojos cuando ella entró a ese cuarto para curarlo. Carol también se preocupaba por él. Y Dale. Y Rick.

_Sí, hermano. Lo siento, pero ellos son mi familia también._

….

-_Vamos, quédate quieto- susurró Beth._

_Daryl gruñó para sí mismo e intentó moverse una vez más pero la chica rubia apretó con más fuerzas el labio partido._

_-Demonios- murmuró y alejó las pequeñas y cálidas manos de la muchachita- etsá bien. Estoy bien- aseguró con voz ronca- ahora, déjame ir._

_Beth rio un poco y temrinó por limpiar la pequeña herida. Podía oír los bufidos de Jeremy detrás del árbol y los intentos de Sarah Jones para besarlo. Eso la hacía reir más._

_-Creo que tus amigos necesitan una habitación- opinó el nombre._

_-Ella necesita un consolador, querrás decir- respondió la adolescente entre risas._

_El hombre se tensó en su lugar y ella se rio aún más. Él parecía verdaderamente incómodo y se levantó de un salto, haciendo que ella lo imitara. Apenas le llegaba a los hombros. La rubia era bastante menuda y pequeña, parecía apenas una cría._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó de sopetón Daryl._

_-Diecisiete, ¿y tú?_

_-¿Y andas por aquí sola? Vete a la cama, niña._

_Ella frunció el ceño pero luego le restó importancia con la mano._

_-Mi nombre es Beth. Beth greene- ella le extendió la mano._

_Daryl sentía que debía salir corriendo de allí. Algo le decía, que las cosas iban a cambiar si seguía ahí parado hablando con adolescentes hormonales que necesitaban habitaciones. O consoladores, según la menuda muchacha. Pero su mano respondió al gesto de la chica sin permiso, y estrelló aquella mano pequeña con algo de fuerza._

_-Daryl Dixon, príncipe de Australia, princesa._

_-No soy princesa. Y Australia no tiene príncipes._

…

Beth sentía un nudo muy atado en su espalda. Esa noche no había sido la mejor, no había parado de rememorar el calor de Daryl. Y sólo pensar que estaban separados por sólo doscientos metros no ayudaba mucho. Por eso mayor parte de la noche se lo había pasado dando vueltas en la cama tratando de buscar una posición cómoda que nunca logró hallar.

Así que esa mañana se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo normal, ya que el sueño la derrotó a eso de las seis de la mañana. Su padre estaba apoyado en una de las ventanas mirando hacia fuera, el campamento del Sr. Grimes. Beth caminó hacia él y siguió su mirada. Allí se encontraba aquel hombre. Agitó la cabeza, como si así podría sacarse su recuerdo. Su padre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella sonrió.

-¿Cómo has dormido, Bethy?

-Bien, papi- mintió ella- ¿y tú?

-También- luego le pasó una mano por los cabellos dorados y se quedaron allí unos minutos, disfrutando del silencio.

Vieron entrar a Patricia y a Jimmy en silencio. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde estaban Hershel y Beth. El hombre mayor se paró derecho y Beth se quedó allí parada esperando a que Jimmy dijera lo que tenía qué decir. Porque conociéndolo tan bien como ella lo hacía, sabía que con esa expresión en el rostro debía decir.

-Hershel- comenzó el muchacho bastante nervioso.

-¿Si?

-Bueno… Shane ha dicho que hoy dará unas clases de disparo. Y Patricia y yo pensamos que … sería bueno aprender por lo menos lo básico, para estar listos, ya sabes- murmuró rápidamente y luego clavó la mirada en el suelo.

Hershel pareció pensárselo unos segundos y después, con un suspiro, asintió con la cabeza.

-Jovencito, sé que no soy tu padre pero estás bajo mi responsabilidad. Así que aprecio que hayas pedido mi autorización. Tanto así como a Patricia. Así que sí, pueden hacerlo.

El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja y salió de la casa prácticamente saltando. Beth rodó los ojos. Hombres. Jimmy anhelaba manejar un arma tanto como la cura de la enfermedad y eso ponía un poco nerviosa a Beth. Hershel los vio a ambos partir de allí quedándose nuevamente a solas con Beth. La muchacha se entretuvo mirando la biblioteca, notando enseguida que faltaba un libro.

-Papi, falta…

-Sí, se lo ha llevado Andrea. Ha dicho que quizá a Daryl le apetezca leer un poco mientras termina de recuperarse. La mujer se siente bastante culpable, ella le ha disparado.

Los dedos de Beth se cerraron con fuerza en el estante de madera al oír aquello. Se regañó a sí misma pero su mente también le dijo que ella no era una persona que no se preocupaba por los demás. Y ella se preocupaba por Daryl. Quizá hoy en día fuera la única persona que se preocupaba por Daryl. Luego de Merle.

-Bethy…

-¿Si, papi?

-¿Qué piensas de tomar clases de disparo?

Ella levantó el rostro observando a su padre sorprendida. El hombre que la miraba entre asustado y preocupado, era el hombre que siempre le había enseñado a no dejarse influenciar por la violencia. Él que le enseñó a tratar de erradicar la violencia de este mundo. Y ahora, le preguntaba por clases de disparo.

-Yo…

-Sé que no es algo muy lindo. Pero debes estar preparada para cualquier cosa, ¿entiendes mi niña?- dijo acercándose a ella y besando su frente.

La joven muchacha lo pensó por unos momentos. No estaba segura de acatar el pedido de su padre. Sabía que de esa forma cooperaría para que todos estuvieran de alguna manera un poco más seguros pero también sabía que causaría cierto molestar en su padre y no deseaba aquello. No cuándo su padre le había abierto las puertas a personas completamente desconocidas y él sin saberlo… le estaba dando techo, comida y ayuda médica a aquel hombre el cuál ella pensaba tanto.

Los ojos azules de su padre calaron en su alma. Él le pedía, le rogaba que hiciera lo que pedía. Por qué Hershel Greene seguía siendo un hombre de hueso y carne y el miedo lo acechaba como a cualquier otra persona. Así que ella, lentamente, asintió con la cabeza y marchó siguiendo a Jimmy y Patricia.

…

Daryl podía oler la carne asarse y hasta podía oír el sonido clásico que esta acción producía. Se entretenía atravesando la red mosquitera con una flecha de su ballesta, sabía que más tarde esa noche se arrepentiría cuando los mosquitos no lo dejaran dormir cómodamente ni a él ni a los otros muchachos. Hacía un rato que Andrea se había ido de allí a la práctica de tiro sin antes disculparse y entregarle un libro para que las horas se pasaran más rápido.

Pero él no quería leer, porque le recordaba a su madre. Y a Beth. La madre de los hermanos Dixon murió cuando el menor de ellos tenía siete años. Vivían en una casa precaria y el invierno cruel de ese año había devastado a la débil y hermosa mujer. A pesar de que Daryl a veces se cuestionaba y le recriminaba al viento que ella podría haber detenido los maltratos de su padre, él la amaba. Por esos pequeños gestos que ella tenía.

Cómo hacer una tarta de frambuesas cuando encontraba plata en los bolsillos de su padre sucios y éste estaba demasiado ebrio para saber que sucedía a su alrededor. O las canciones que ella tarareaba las noches de tormentas cuando el pequeño de los Dixon corría hacia sus brazos temeroso. O cuando ambos hermanos se riñaban entre ellos y la madre debía ir a curar los raspones y rasguños que Daryl le hacía a Merle, mientras éste se quejaba de que el más pequeño era un marica y peleaba como niña.

Y extrañamente, Beth tenía muchos de esos gestos con él. Quizá era porque la muchacha tenía demasiados gestos de madre, con sólo dieciocho años.

-Daryl, el almuerzo está listo, ¿quieres que te lo traiga?- la voz de Carol lo sorprendió y él negó con la cabeza.

-En un momento estoy allí.

Así que, dejó de lado el libro escondiéndolo entre la ropa sucia y decidió dejarlo olvidado, como el recuerdo de su madre. Y el de Beth.

…

_Holish *entra sacándose la galera avergonzada y casi echa un bicho bolita*_

_LO SIENTO TANTO. No tengo perdón ni excusas perooo… tuve algunos problemillas en mi casa y estuve muy frustrada. Mi vía de escape es escribir pero mi frustración llegó a límites extremos que ni eso me dejó hacer._

_Además, llegué a la página nueve y me parecía que era un capítulo un poco corto así que quería alargarlo peor nada me convencía y aunque ustedes estaban esperándolo, no quería subir cualquier cosa. No quiero defraudarlas._

_Bueno, dejando de lado las disculpas hablemos del capítulo. Y qué tal? Creo que me gusta, no tantos como otros pero es medianamente aceptable. Bueno, he querido complacer a Tanya y he escrito la noche en la cuál se conocieron. Debo decirles que me divertí mucho haciéndolo no sé porqué pero en fin. _

_Y la escena de las curaciones?TENSIÓN SEXUAL, AJAM, AJAM. Con eso digo todo._

_Otra cosilla, la charla interna de Daryl y Merle. Estuve hablando con mi fiel beta y hemos analizado juntas la última entrevista que dio Norman. No quiero entrar en discusiones pero las Cayl's están como un poquita celositas creo, qué no? Pero buen en fin, me voy por las ramas eso no era lo que quería decir. Sino que quiero plasmar el crecimiento de Daryl como personaje al haberse separado de Merle ese día en Atlanta, inspirada en las palabras de Norman hacia su personaje en esa entrevista. Si bien fue algo muy difícil para Daryl, creo que eso le sirvió para ganarse un lugar en el grupo y para qué, no se convierta en Merle. Porque lamentablemente, iba por ese camino._

_Creo que Daryl es una persona de mente frágil, como me imagino a su madre. Y con esto no quiero que piensen que lo insulto o algo así porque no creo que ser de mente frágil sea un insulto o algo así. Personalmente, soy una persona de mente frágil y culpa de esa fragilidad hubiera terminado por ser cualquier cosa si no crecía como persona. Debo admitirles, que me siento muy identificada con Daryl y encuentro muchas similitudes entre él y mi persona xD así que se me hace medio difícil escribir sobre él porque es un poco escribir sobre cómo yo siento con mi pasado y es como un espejo entonces….ustedes me entienden._

_Así que espero poder reflejar un poco esta personalidad tan complicada que tiene este sexy hombre._

_Bueno, creo que lo demás es relleno ¿) si bien hay algunas conversaciones y pensamientos interesantes, creo que el punto fuerte del capítulo son estas escenas mencionadas en los párrafos anteriores._

_Bueno, sin más que agradecer todos sus reviews, sus alertas y seguimientos, me despido hasta la próxima._

_Los quiero, cambio y fuera._

_Yami._


	6. Chapter 6

**Roads Untraveled.**

**Chapter seis: Prácticamente muerto.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan como THE WALKING DEAD le pertenece a ROBERT KIRKMAN Y AMC. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia.**

"**La tragedia parece no terminar.**

**Estoy viendo a todos mirarme cómo me rompo y doblo".**

**Turn it off- Paramore.**

El viento soplaba levemente, meciendo las hojas del bosquecillo como si bailaran con las hadas. Le recordaba a los cuentos de hadas que su prima solía contarle cada fin de semana que pasaban en el campo visitando a sus abuelos. Carl pensaba que un hada cuidaba de Sofía allá afuera, como el hada que cuidaba a su prima. Si ella no estaba muerta ya.

Su madre lo había llamado hace ya casi veinte minutos, pero las sábanas y el colchón inflable se le antojaban demasiados cómodos. Al principio, usaba mucho de excusa su herida de bala, consiguiendo resultados perfectos de parte de todas las personas del grupo y de la granja Greene. Pero más tarde su madre se dio cuenta de su pequeña mentirilla y comenzó a darle deberes escolares nuevamente. El niño opinaba que Beth era muy bonita, y que su novio tenía cara de berenjena. Dah, los adultos eligen mal las parejas.

-Carl, te lo digo por última vez, levántate- se oyó la voz de Lori fuera de la carpa y Carl rodó los ojos, levantándose con un gemido de cansancio.

Apenas salió de la carpa, pudo oler el huevo cocinándose y la carne asándose. Debía reconocer que Carol cocinaba mucho mejor que su madre, que era una nula en ese tema. Y lo más gracioso, es que ella lo admitía con bromas y cada vez que llegaba con dos cajas de pizza bajo el brazo. Carl añoraba esos tiempos.

Se sentó en un tronco partido, al lado de Daryl, quien se mordisqueaba la uña de un dedo de su mano derecho abstraídamente. El pequeño Grimes siempre había pensado que Daryl era un tipo muy raro pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Lo supo desde siempre, cuando junto a Sofía lo espiaban entre los árboles cazar o vigilar el campamento anterior. Y la prueba mayor fue cuando volvió tan mal herido de esa expedición, con la flecha en el abdomen y la muñeca de Sofía en el cinturón. Él había buscado a la niña todo lo que el pequeño no pudo hacer. Dentro de él, se sentía muy culpable de haber caído en el primer accidente en la búsqueda de Sofía.

-Hola- murmuró Carl al cazador.

-Hola, enano- respondió recibiendo el plato que le extendía Carol- ¿has soñado que asesinabas caminantes con _mi _arma?- preguntó socarronamente.

Carl enrojeció violentamente. Él no pretendía robar esa arma, sólo pedirla prestada, aunque el dueño aún no sabía sobre ello. O mejor dicho, se había enterado por otra boca. Carl sólo quería proteger al grupo un poco más, ya que alimentando a las gallinas no hacía nada de eso. Y, muy en su interior, quería que cuando volviera Sofía, ella se sorprendiera cuando notara que un niño de su edad portaba un arma. Y mejor aún, que sabía manejarla.

-Yo… lo siento- susurró apenado- oye, he notado algo. Quizá te interesa- mencionó el niño como quien dice la cosa- he visto cómo te mira el novio de Beth.

Daryl se tensó en su lugar y tragó con dificultad el huevo. Tosió un poco, tomado por sorpresa de la astucia del pequeño. Sólo deseaba que nadie más lo haya notado. Claro que el menor de los Dixon había notado la mirada del granjerito clavada en nuca muchas veces, pero intentaba ignorarlo lo mejor posible.

-Umm… ¿Beth es la niña rubita verdad?

Carl rio un poco, como si estuvieran hablando de cosas diferentes. Daryl lo miró extrañamente.

-¿Niña, te parece una niña? Yo creo que es toda una mujer. Creo- contestó mordiendo una manzana- digo, es bastante mayor.

Daryl rodó los ojos, comprendiendo el punto de vista del niño. Claro que para ese sinvergüenza era una mujer, porque Carl contaba con… ¿once años? Y Beth llevaba ya dieciocho. Pero para él, un hombre en sus casi treinta y cinco años, la muchacha no era más que una niña. Y una muy inocente, si le preguntaban.

-Yo creo que…- comenzó Carl pero fue interrumpido por Glenn, quien se levantó de su asiento y se colocó en el centro del campamento, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Daryl clavó su tenedor una vez más en la carne y se la llevó a la boca, degustando con entusiasmo una de sus comidas preferidas. Observó al muchacho, balancearse sobre sus pies. Ahora que lo piensa un poco, recuerda haber visto a Glenn nervioso y esquivando a las personas de su grupo, como si estuviera ocultando algo. Y sí, Daryl era callado cuando nadie se metía con él, y eso le daba tiempo para algo: estudiar a los demás. Y había aprendido, que el joven coreano no sabía mentir. Mal por él.

¿Qué sería aquello que debía decir lo ponía tan nervioso? ¿Habría dejado embarazada a la hija mayor del viejo? El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír de lado.

-Umm… chicos… así qué… el granero está lleno de caminantes.

Daryl levantó la vista de su plato y la clavó en el joven que transpiraba bajo la pesada y asustada mirada de todos lo que estaban allí. Casi pudo oír uno de esos instrumentos que hacía sonidos graves –chelos cree que se llaman- reproduciendo una música tenebrosa acompañando la noticia del muchacho.

_El granero está lleno de caminantes._

…

Daryl podía oír los gruñidos y los gorjeos muertos de los caminantes encerrados entre esas paredes de madera. Shane sacudía los candados, llamando la atención de los bichos para demostrar que sí, realmente estaban allí dentro. El cazador se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de despertarse de ese asco de pesadilla.

-Debemos dejar las cosas así o arreglarlas- exclamaba Shane agitando los brazos nerviosamente.

-No podemos barrer esto por debajo de la alfombra- opinó Andrea con una mano sobre la cadera.

-Debemos irnos, Rick. Hace tiempo que venimos hablando de irnos- alegó el mejor amigo del Sheriff.

-No podemos- Rick negaba la cabeza fervientemente.

Daryl no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos oían. ¿En serio? ¿Ese idiota proponía irse de allí sin la niña? Podía sentir la vena de su cuello inflarse como si una bomba le echara aire.

-¿Por qué no Rick, por qué no?

-Por qué mi hija aún sigue perdida- dijo finalmente Carol tranquilamente pero igual de firme.

Eso no era tema de discusión.

-Creo que debemos considerar la otra opción. Sofía ya llevaba demasiados días perdida, ella …

-Shane, no dejaremos atrás a la niña- dijo Rick.

-Estoy cerca de hallar a esa niña. Acabo de encontrar su maldita muñeca hace dos días- exclamó furiosamente Daryl acercándose intimidantemente hacia Shane.

-Hallaste una muñeca Daryl. Eso hiciste, hallaste una muñeca.

-No sabes de qué demonios hablas- escupió el arquero fuera de sí.

-Una buena pista se halla en las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas- comentó Shane como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- déjame decirte algo más, viejo. Si está viva allí fuera y te viera venir como un borracho con tu navaja y con las orejas de esos bichos en tu cuello, correría hacia otra dirección.

Daryl no respondió más y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y manotazos al aire. Sintió manos tirar de su camisa y a Carol tratar de sujetarlo. Todo estaba borroso, la furia lo consumía. Debía matar a ese tipo. ¿Qué había hecho ese para rescatar a Sofía? ¡Nada! Sólo se encargó de salvar a Lori y Carl porque, ¡demonios, tenía la calentura del puto año!

El menor de los Dixon podía oír el resto de la conversación, si a eso se le podía llamar oír. Un zumbido molesto que escazas veces aparecía lo molestaba despistándolo por unos momentos. Eso sólo pasaba cuando estaba realmente cabreado y sólo Merle lograba ese cometido.

…

-Maggie… ¿sucede algo?

La voz de Beth quebró el silencio. La hermana mayor giró su rostro esquivando la mirada de la hermana menor. La rubia frunció el ceño. Se acercó y entró a la habitación de su hermana, anunciando su llegada con los sonoros pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Maggie estaba sentada al borde de su cama, mirando directamente hacia fuera a través de la ventana cubierta por una cortina de encaje.

Beth divisó que podía ver perfectamente el campamento de los de Atlanta. Glenn estaba parado en el medio del grupo, anunciando algo. Daryl estaba sentado con un plato en la mano y con el pequeño Carl a su lado, que ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado.

De repente, Daryl se levantó de un salto al igual que algunos otros. En unos minutos comenzaron a correr hacia el granero, dejando renegado al pequeño Carl. Entonces todo fue claro para Beth. Miró a su hermana.

-Se los has dicho- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Maggie negó con la cabeza y se levantó para apoyar sus manos en los hombros de la rubia. Ésta retrocedió, chocándose con el armario de madera.

-No, él… él lo descubrió solo porque…

-¡Tú y él se andan revolcando por ahí!- chilló Beth y se sorprendió a sí misma- ¡ellos no debían saberlo!- sin saber por qué, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos- has escuchado como hablan de ellos… le dicen bichos, los asesinan. Allí están mamá y Shawn.

Maggie intentó abrazar a su hermana pero ésta se escabulló rápidamente hacia la puerta. La mayor no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. La actitud de su hermana menor le demostraba que aún seguía creyendo que esas personas estaban vivas, sólo enfermas. Maggie quiso hablar, hacer entrar en razón a la menor.

-¡Los has matado!- exclamó furiosa Beth corriendo lejos de allí.

-Ellos… ya están prácticamente muertos- susurró la morena para sí misma.

Convenciéndose así, que lo que Glenn decía era la pura verdad.

….

-No puedes- dijo Carol detrás de él.

Daryl gruñó por lo bajo por el esfuerzo pero finalmente pudo acomodar la silla de montar en el lugar correcto. Estaba tratando de mantener su mente distraída de todo. De la voz de Merle, de la búsqueda de Sofía, de la mirada de lástima de Carol, de la idiotez de Shane, de su propia búsqueda.

-Estoy bien- acotó hoscamente.

-Hershel dijo que debías curarte- insistió la mujer.

-Sí, no me importa.

-Pues a mí sí.

El cazador se sorprendió ante esas palabras pero no se inmutó, continuó con su tarea de tratar de ensillar al estúpido y nervioso caballo para salir a rastrear nuevamente.

-Rick saldrá más tarde a seguir el rastro- comenzó ella, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos-

-Bueno, no me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada- gruñó el hombre.

-No, saldrás y te lastimarás aún más- le acusó duramente ella, aunque con la voz quebrada. Daryl, sin darse vuelta, sabía que Carol estaba llorando- no sabemos si vamos a encontrarla, Daryl.

El arquero levantó la mirada y la clavó en la oscura mirada del animal. Casi podía oírle diciéndole "¿y qué me miras? Yo soy mucho más inteligente que ustedes, así que te diga lo que te diga, me ignorarás". Daryl sonrió de lado tratando de imaginarse que lo ella había dicho no era real.

-No lo sabemos- continuó Carol.

Y allí fue cuando Daryl cayó en qué sí lo había oído. En qué la mujer le estaba insinuando que dejara de buscar a su hija. A una niña de once años, a la merced de este mundo reinado por muertos andantes. La perra, le estaba diciendo que abandonara la búsqueda.

Él se volteó y encaró a la mujer que lo miraba como si se tratase de un cordero degollado. Ella tenía esa mirada tan despreciable, tan débil. Ella le imploraba.

-¿Qué?- dijo Daryl quedamente.

-No puedo perderte a ti también-

_¡Esa no es excusa!_ Le gritó su mente a Daryl pero fue incapaz de pronunciar las palabras.

Daryl, completamente furioso, despotricó contra la silla de montar arrojándola por el suelo, causándole una puntada de dolor en la herida cicatrizante. Carol se acercó a él y el hombre no hizo más que rehuir de su contacto.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó Daryl- perra estúpida.

….

Beth se había escondido en la pequeña sala de juegos que tenía la casa. Allí había una mesa de billar que Shawn había ayudado a reparar en el bar del pueblo y el dueño de éste se la regaló. Dos sillones individuales y una biblioteca que ella misma se había encargado de llenar con los libros que se compraba gracias a los pequeños trabajos de niñera que ejercía en el pueblo.

Escuchó cuando golpearon la puerta principal e instintivamente se acurrucó en el espacio del sillón y la biblioteca, quedando muy cerca de la puerta de esa habitación que dirigía hacia el comedor.

-Entre- dijo su padre.

Beth había sido muy bien educada. Debía pedir permiso para retirarse de un lugar, dar las gracias, pedir por favor, ser amable, y sonreírle a todos. Y en ese paquete de modales, estaba el "no se oye detrás de las puertas" pero luego de llorar toda la tarde escondida en esa habitación, no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse e irse e allí. En algún lugar recóndito de su mente le decía que tampoco tenía a donde ir. Siempre estaban Jimmy, Maggie, Patricia y ahora… Daryl.

-¿Un poco de lectura ligera para el almuerzo?- oyó la muchacha decir a al Sr. Grimes.

_Oh no, viene a eso. Viene a matar a mi madre, a mi hermano._

-Estoy trabajando tanto últimamente que retomo mis estudios cuando pueda y donde pueda.

-Sabes que podemos ayudarte con tu parte del trabajo- se ofreció el hombre más joven.

Beth sentía que sus manos temblaban. Siempre la habían visto cómo la más inocente y también como la más estúpida. Sabía que hasta sus hermanos pensaban eso, ocultándole cosas con real importancia. Sabía que sí el Sr. Grimes estaba en esa sala con su padre, era para hablar de las personas que estaban escondidas en el granero. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Encontramos el granero- Beth negó con la cabeza, cumpliéndose sus peores sospechas.

-Déjalo tranquilo.

-Pues me gustaría hablar sobre ello- insistió el Sheriff- pero de todas formas, es tu granero, son tus reglas.

-No quiero hablar sobre el granero, no quiero debatir- dijo firmemente su padre y Beth se hizo más pequeña en su lugar.

-No es un debate, es una discusión- prosiguió el Sr. Grimes.

Silencio. Beth apretó su espalda contra la pared empapelada. Se sentía completamente aterrorizada. Ella sabía que la cura llegaría, ella rezaba todos los días en pedido de ella. La rubia sabía que Dios la oiría, porque Dios estaba siempre con ellos.

-Necesito que tú y tú grupo se vayan para el final de la semana.

Beth sintió como un balde de agua helada recorría su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar analizando lo que su padre le ordenaba al hombre.

Daryl se iría una vez más de ella.

Beth se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo allí, escapándose por una ventana. Cualquier lugar sería mejor que ese.

…

Daryl estaba muy cabreado. Caminaba sin sentido por los campos de aquella granja. No podía entender a Shane, ni a Carol. Era como si estuvieran hablando de una cosa y no de una niña.

Pateó una roca pequeña en el suelo caliente. Estaba en una de las zonas más alejadas de la granja, donde había un pequeño depósito de sólo Dios sabía que tenían adentro. Quizá perros convertidos en caminantes pensó con cierta ironía.

Escuchó algunos sollozos y frunció el ceño. Caminó siguiendo los sonios estrangulados y se encontró a una muy pequeña Beth echa un ovillo apoyada contra la pared de madera de aquel cobertizo llorando sin consuelo. Daryl pudo sentir como su corazón se achicharró al verla así. Sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor más que a Beth, tropezó con unas herramientas causando ruido.

La rubia levantó su mirada. Daryl pudo observar que tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos a causa del llanto. Ella se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a alejarse a algún lugar. Daryl reaccionó y corrió tras ella.

-Beth- dijo suavemente al llegar a su lado- ¿qué sucede?

La joven se frenó en su lugar y se limpió las lágrimas con manos torpes. Daryl se agachó unos centímetros, como cuando se conocieron. Beth esquivó su mirada y se sintió aún más pequeña bajo el peso de aquella mirada azul que tanto anhelaba.

-Vamos, dime- pidió él como aquellas noches cuando Beth era atacada por la timidez.

Daryl trastabilló sobre su lugar al sentir el impulso del cuerpo cálido de Beth sobre el suyo. La muchacha le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos y escondía su rostro allí. Daryl se quedó inmóvil y con una punzada de dolor a causa de los puntos que tenía en su abdomen. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió para levantar sus brazos y rodear a la rubia. Beth se acomodó un poco más en ese cuerpo al cual se amoldaba como un rompecabezas y Daryl la estrechó contra su cuerpo con más fuerzas.

Poco a poco él comenzó a mecerse con ella. Los pies de la joven estaban a unos centímetros del suelo, ya que él la levantaba un poco. Beth poco a poco dejó de sollozar y más lento que pronto, sólo respiraba ese aroma de madera y tierra mojada el cual extrañaba tanto.

Ella se separó lo justo y necesario para poder mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre. Daryl no sabía qué hacer, temía tocarla y que ella desapareciera, como en sus sueños.

-No te vayas- susurró ella- no me dejes de nuevo- suplicó.

Daryl frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó.

-Mi padre quieren que se vayan. Descubrieron el granero. Ellos no están muertos Daryl, sólo enfermos. Y Rick los matara, ¿entiendes eso? Los matara- susurró con la voz tomada.

El hombre poco a poco la bajó al suelo. La chica tuvo que levantar su rostro para poder mirarlo. Notaba en la mirada del cazador confusión.

De pronto, sin pensarlo, se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a los de él. Un suave aleteo, un suave roce, lo suficiente para marear al arquero. Ella presionó con más fuerza al notar la respuesta de Daryl y cerró los ojos, moviendo los labios al compás de su respiración.

Daryl se encontró respondiendo suavemente, reconociendo aquellos labios. Estrechó su cintura y ella suspiró sobre su boca.

_Ellos no están muertos Daryl, sólo enfermos. _

El hombre sujetó los brazos delgados y la separó con un poco de torpeza. Beth abrió los ojos y a Daryl se le partió el corazón al ver la desesperación allí.

-¿Enfermos?- repitió atónito- ¿enfermos? Esas cosas quieren comerte- dijo con crudeza.

Beth parpadeó sorprendida. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Se llevó una mano a los labios y respiró hondo.

-¡Beth, tú no has estado allí fuera!- gritó Daryl- no has visto a la gente morir, no has visto el pánico cundir.

-Detente- susurró la muchacha negando con la cabeza.

-¡Por qué siempre has estado encerada en este puto mundo inexistente!- exclamó el cazador furioso- ¡ellos no están enfermos, ellos están…

El rostro de Daryl se volteó con la bofetada que le dio Beth. Ella lloraba nuevamente y se miraba la mano sorprendida.

-¡Te dije que te detuvieras!- chilló saliendo corriendo de allí, huyendo de él.

Daryl rio histéricamente notando la ironía de la situación. Esta vez, la que huía era ella.

…

Daryl leía ese estúpido libro sentado en ese estúpido banco pensando en cosas demasiado estúpidas. Esa mañana antes que todos se levantaran había hallado otra rosa de cherokee. Eso, extrañamente le daba una señal que él encontraría a Sofía.

-Daryl- susurraron a su lado. Reconoció la voz como la de Carol.

El hombre se levantó y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella. En estos momentos estaba cabreado con el mundo entero, algo no muy raro en su persona. Escuchó la gramilla seca quebrarse bajo los pasos de la mujer, siguiéndolo en silencio. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigía hacia donde había hallado la flor esa mañana. Al llegar, señaló con la mano.

-¿Ves?- preguntó.

Carol asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo la rosa al instante.

-La encontraré- afirmó él. La mujer se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos y el arquero creía saber por qué. Demonios, debía disculparse- oye, lamento lo que sucedió esta mañana.

-Querías buscarla- murmuró ella tratando de consolarlo- ¿por qué?- preguntó finalmente- todo este tiempo he querido preguntártelo.

-Por qué todavía creo que está allá fuera- contestó con simpleza- la verdad, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

La mujer lo miró por unos instantes. Daryl podía ver en aquellos ojos todo el dolor y la desesperanza en ellos. La verdad era que ni él sabía la causa de su esperanza. Ese hilo de luz de poder hallarla. Quiso sonreír cuando pensó que esos eran pensamiento de la menor de los Greene.

Carol, lentamente se acercó hacia la flor y acarició uno de sus pétalos con suavidad. Daryl observaba esos movimientos, sintiendo que las cosas cambiarían. No sabía cómo, pero lo harían.

-La encontraremos. Lo haremos- afirmó levantando su vista y mirando a Daryl. Sus labios quisieron curvarse hacia arriba pero la fuerza no fue suficiente- lo veo.

Daryl notó, que la mujer decía convencida aquello. Pero también notó, que Carol sabía que hallarían a la niña, pero muerta. O peor aún, convertida.

…

Beth estaba sentada en una de esas viejas sillas de madera en el porche con Patricia y Carl a su lado. El niño le había preguntado si ella podía enseñarle algo nuevo y ella accedió, para distraerse de todo lo que había oído, de todo lo que había sentido. Así que sacó un libro sobre la geografía de la zona donde ellos estaban y repasaban juntos algunas teorías básicas.

La rubia podía oír a Glenn y Maggie hablar en voz baja sentados en los escalones, sonriendo y mirándose de esa manera estúpida. Beth estaba furiosa con su hermana y con el bocazas de Glenn. Pero trataba de ignorarles y seguir con su vida.

De repente vio por el rabillo del ojo que T-Dog y Andrea se acercaban desde el granero. Instintivamente, se tensó en su lugar pero prosiguió explicándole al pequeño.

-¿Vieron a Rick?- preguntó uno de ellos. La muchacha pasaba páginas tranquilamente.

-Se fue con Hershel. Se suponía que nos iríamos hace un par de horas.

-Sí, se suponía.

-¿Qué demonios?- Beth frunció el ceño al escuchar _esa_ voz.

Levantó la vista y vio que venía acompañado por Carol, la mujer amable y que había perdido a su pequeña niña en el bosque. Los del campamento del Sr. Grimes se aglomeraban a la entrada de su casa, hablando cosas que ella prefería no oír.

-Maldición, ¿nadie se está tomando esto en serio?- exclamó el arquero, llamando la atención de la rubia.

Carl ya no prestaba atención a sus lecciones, sino que observaba y oía atentamente a las personas que lo habían acompañado desde que el infierno puso los pies en la tierra. Patricia también oía, atentamente.

Cerca de los árboles, apareció Shane con un rifle y el bolso lleno de armas colgado en el hombro. Beth se puso de pie y miró a Patricia, angustiada.

_Esto no está sucediendo._

-Aquí vamos- dijo Daryl acercándose al hombre- ¿de qué se trata esto?

-¿Estás conmigo?- preguntó simplemente el otro.

-Sí- oyó Beth responder.

Su pulso latía con fuerzas sobre sus oídos y ya todos estaban escandalizados. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Él era dueño de todo esto. ¿Y Maggie?

_¡Deja de paspar moscas! _Quiso gritarle pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

-Es momento de madurar- argumentó Shane como si se tratara de un discurso lo que estaba diciendo-¿Ya tienen sus armas?

Beth vio con ojos como platos como Daryl preparaba el arma que Shane le entregaba. Quiso que le mirara, para que entendiera las suplicas que sus ojos gritaban. Pero el hombre paso por su lado sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla. Sin ninguna mirada. Beth sintió que sus rodillas comenzaban a fallar. Una vez más, las diferencias marcaban una zanja abismal entre ellos.

-Creí que no podíamos portarlas- dijo alguien.

-Podemos y debemos- afirmó Shane- miren- exclamó elevando la voz- una cosa era estar aquí recogiendo flores cuando pensábamos que este lugar era seguro, pero ahora sabemos que no.

_¡Detente, detente, detente!_ Gritó la mente de Beth.

-¿Qué hay de ti, protegerás a los tuyos?- le increpó el hombre a Glenn.

El joven aceptó el arma dudando.

_Maggie, ¡haz algo! _Chilló esa voz en su cabeza.

-¿Puedes detenerte?- escupió Maggie- hazlo, reparte esas armas y mi padre los echará de aquí esta misma noche- lo amenazó sin temor.

¿Por qué ella era una cobarde? ¿Por qué siempre tuvo que ser tan sumisa? Tan obediente, tan estúpida, tan callada. Beth se odiaba en esos momentos, por sólo mirar y no hacer absolutamente nada.

-Necesitamos quedarnos, Shane- intervino el pequeño Carl descendiendo algunos escalones.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- exclamó Lori que llegaba desde la cocina.

-No vamos a ir a ningún lado, ¿sí? Hershel lo entenderá, ¿entienden? Bueno, lo tendrá que entender. Tenemos que hallar a Sofía, ¿estoy en lo correcto?- el hombre se acercó a Carl extrayendo un revolver de su cinturón.

Se hincó en el suelo y se la extendió.

-Quiero que tomes esto. Tómala Carl y mantén a salvo a tu mamá. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Sabes cómo hacerlo. Vamos, toma el arma y hazlo- le instó.

Lori alejó a su hijo. Su rostro estaba desfigurado de la rabia.

-Rick dijo sin armas. Esto no te corresponde.

-Oh, mierda- gritó T-Dog llevándose las manos a la cabeza calva.

Beth se giró y vio como Jimmy aplaudía al aire. Luego los vio. Su respiración se agitó y tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda de madera. Ella nunca los había visto. Estaban descompuestos, podridos, sucios, sangrientos, se caían a pedazos. Eran dirigidos por su padre y el señor Grimes.

_Esas personas estaban casi muertas. _

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia Jimmy, Hershel y Rick. Beth también corrió descendiendo por las escaleras traseras. Sentía el calor agobiante de verano sobre su rostro mientras se acercaba a los demás.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- oyó gritar a Shane, quien era el primero en llegar.

Sus piernas quemaban por el esfuerzo. El pequeño Carl corría a su lado. Beth comenzaba a sentirse confundida y extrañamente mareada.

-¡Estas cosas no están enfermas, no son personas! ¡Están enfermas!- gritó nuevamente Shane.

Beth oía todo por la mitad, viendo como todos forcejeaban con todos. Todos peleaban, todos gritaban, todos hablaban. Menos ella.

-¡Y no sentiré lástima por ellos porque todo lo que hacen es matar!

_Tú no has estado allá fuera. No has visto a la gente morir, el pánico cundir._

-¡Estas mismas cosas, son las que asesinaron a Amy! Asesinaron a Otis, ¡y lo harán con todos nosotros!

_Por qué siempre has estado encerrada en este puto mundo inexistente._

-¡Shane, cállate!

_¡Ellos no están enfermos!_

-Oye Hershel, déjame preguntarte algo- Beth vio horrorizada como ese hombre desfundaba su arma- ¿puede una persona viva librarse de esto?

_Bang. Bang. Bang_. Beth se asustó ante el ruido del impacto de la bala en la carne pútrida de aquel ser. Se agachó instintivamente.

-¡Detente!

-¡Tres tiros en el pecho!

_Ellos están…_

-Muertos- susurró Beth a media voz, terminando la frase que no había dejado terminar a Daryl.

-¿Por qué sigue andando, por qué sigue insistiendo? ¡Por qué están muertos!-

-Shane, suficiente.

-Sí, amigos, tienes razón, es suficiente- Shane avanzó y le dio el último disparo, certero y fatal a la mujer.

Beth se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. La sangre salió dispersa para todos lados y su padre cayó de rodillas. Un zumbido se instaló en sus oídos y veía como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Shane seguía gritando algo, Daryl apuntaba al otro ser con el rifle, Maggie lloraba sujetando a su padre.

Y ella seguí allí, parada, sin hacer nada.

Shane se dirigió hacia el candado del granero. Beth seguía aturdida, demasiado frágil sabiendo qué iba a suceder a continuación. El hombre comenzó a golpear con fuerzas los candados y Beth pudo ver como Glenn se agachaba junto a su hermana y trataba de consolarla. Él también gritaba algo.

La madera que sujetaba la puerta del granero cayó a un costado. Shane retrocedió cogiendo su arma nuevamente. Las puertas temblaban y terminaron por abrirse.

Esas personas salieron del granero, con distintas ropas y distintos estados de putrefación.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang._

Su padre lloraba, Maggie también. Jimmy se acercó a ella y la sujetó con fuerzas y allí se dio cuenta que sí hacía algo más que quedarse parada sin hacer nada, ella estaba llorando. Sintió de golpe todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, todo estaba acabando. Ellos estaban muertos, todos estaban muertos.

Su madre, Shawn, el señor y la señora Duncan, Lacey.

_BanG, BAng, BanG._

Beth, en su consternación, pudo ver claramente como Daryl le disparó a su madre.

-¡No!- gritó por fin.

Daryl le había disparado a su madre. A su madre. A su madre. A su madre.

_A su madre. A su madre. A su madre. A su madre._

Todos estaban muertos. Ellos también.

…

Todos los caminantes estaban apilados en una montaña de putrefacción. Daryl podía sentir los hombros tensos a causa de tantos disparos seguidos. Podía oír su respiración, pesada y rasposa. También oía sollozos de todos los que estaban allí.

De pronto, las puertas del granero volvieron a temblar y por allí salió alguien más. Una niña, de cabello corto y claro, caminando a trompicones y gruñéndole al aire, llevaba una remera azul con un pequeño arco iris.

Antes de pensar en su nombre, Carol lo gritaba.

-¡Sofía, Sofía!- el hombre atinó a soltar el arma y sostener con sus brazos a la mujer que corría en dirección a su hija.

Cayeron al suelo, forcejeando. Él podía oír el llanto desesperado.

-No, Sofía- gorjeó la mujer.

La niña caminó torpemente entre los cadáveres. Carol continuaba murmurando cosas incoherente entre sus brazos. Daryl podía oírlo, allí estaba Merle.

_Hermanito, en este mundo no existe la esperanza. Eso es para ilusos y débiles._

Rick avanzó, entre todos ellos hacia Sofía. La niña al verlo, alargó los brazos, tratando de encontrarlo, de atraparlo, _de comerlo._

Un solo disparo sonó, acabando con todo.

Con Sofía, con Carol, con Beth, con Daryl.

Y también, acabó con la esperanza de todas esas personas.

…

_**Holish! Cómo les vais mis cuchurrumines? *-***_

_**Bueno, creo que me he lucido eh? No crean que me agrando o algo pero tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque estoy completamente satisfecha con este capítulo. Sinceramente, este es mi preferido. Hay tanta acción, tanta desolación, tanta desesperación.**_

_**Y… hay un besito ;) díganme, qué sintieron? cuéntenme todo! me entusiasma escuchar sacar diferentes deducciones.**_

_**Bueno, algunas cosas que quiero recalcar. El nombre del capítulo es idéntico al de la serie. He decidido dejarlo así porque aparte de que hablan de los caminantes, creo que más de una persona que convive en esa granja está prácticamente muerta. Y además, soy malísima para ponerle nombres a las cosas, a las personas, a todo jeje**_

_**Segundo, la charla entre Daryl y Carol, donde ella le pide que abandone la búsqueda de Sofía. Qué quieren qué le diga, una de las razones por las cuales no me agrada Carol, es ésta. Sé que ella sabía que Sofía estaba más muerta que viva (ey, otra vez el nombre e.e) pero creo que ninguna madre debe abandonar la búsqueda de un hijo. Nunca.**_

_**Bueno, la escena entre Daryl y Beth. Es como una recompensa por todo el amor, comprensión y ánimos que me enviaron en el último capítulo. No saben cuan feliz me hacen que hayan sabido entender los problemas que tuve. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**_

_**A ver, a ver. Ah sí. Esto que leen en cursivas son pensamientos, mayoritariamente de Beth. Y eso de los BANg, BanG etc etc es algo de lo que estoy practicando y me enseñaron en el taller literario al que iba. Se llama fluir de la conciencia y se basa en dejar que el mar de pensamientos del personaje fluyan sin pausa ni nada. Las mayúsculas, las pausas dispersas, los errores de ortografías en estas frases significan la intensidad de los pensamientos del personaje. Espero que me haya salido y haya podido transmitirlo jeje.**_

_**Ah, el epígrafe. Es de una de mis bandas favoritas, de hecho los fui a ver en julio pasado (casi me morí en el intento pero aquí estoy, escribiendo para ustedes) para el próximo capítulo usaré otra frase d la misma canción. Es que creo que da perfecto, es una canción que vale la pena oír, deliberar, analizar y principalmente sentir. Ps si quieren, la googlean y después me cuentan!**_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, creo que es suficiente. Los quiero, espérenme que yo las voy a esperar siempre, cambio y fuera.**_

_**Yam.**_


End file.
